Basket Case
by emilyplusalison
Summary: Emily meets Hanna while working at her local haunted house. their connection is strong from the start, but what will Emily do when her best friend Alison confesses her love for her? there is some pretty deep stuff in this story. trigger warnings- self harm, substance abuse, rape. this is an emison fanfic, it starts out hannily though. the first chapter is bad, but i got better :)
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first PLL fanfiction, so bear with me please. go ahead and be honest if you are gonna review, I'd love to hear what i can fix.**

 **I hope you enjoy, I'll try to update as much as I can :)**

* * *

It was early in September and Emily was looking for a job since she recently went on homeschooling. After all places had declined her applications she decided to see if her boss from her old job would hire her back. It was a haunted house that was only open for the month of October, but at least it was some money.

After filling out the application for the second time, she got an email from Cassidy, the owner of the haunt.

 **"Emily,**

 **It is great to hear from you again! Of course you can come back, you were one of our best actors. I have to say, since your last season we've gotten loads of new actors! You can come in and show these newbies how its done :). Since you've been gone for a year you'll have to come to new actor orientation since things have drastically changed. It is on September 17th at 6:00pm. I can't wait to see you!**

 **\- Cassidy"**

* * *

Emily was so excited to be welcomed back into her haunt family, she went downstairs to tell her mom the good news.

"Mom guess what?"

"What is it, Em?" Her mother asked.

"Cassidy said I can work at the haunt again!" Emily cheerfully said.

"Oh my goodness that's wonderful, honey." Her mom replied.

A few days later Emily found herself feeling a bit nervous for the meeting, she didn't know who still worked there or who the new actors were.

Emily thought to herself "what if these people don't like me? I mean I am a great actor but the newbies don't know me for that. Unless Cassidy told them, but she's really good at not showing favoritism, so I doubt she talked about me after I left."

Emily got in her car and drove to the meeting. On her way there she listened to Neck Deep, one of her favorite bands. She really got into one of the songs, A Part Of Me, she started jamming out to the song. As she approached a red light she started singing along to the song. She turned her head to the left and saw a really pretty girl in the white truck next to her watching and laughing at her. She shyly smiled and turned extremely red. The light could not turn green fast enough.

She parked her car and went to sit at one of the picnic benches. She sat in the back and waited for Cassidy and the others to arrive. She looked down at her phone the time read 16:57- military time for 4:57. Since her father was in the National Guard she had to get used to telling time in the 24 hour format.

"Well I'm extremely early." Emily said as she sighed under her breath. Emily had a tendency to show up to everything extremely early. She went to her car and grabbed a book from her front seat.

While reading she saw Cassidy approaching out of the corner of her eye. She put the book down and stood up.

"Oh my god, Cassidy it is so great to see you!" Emily said while going in for a hug.

"You too sweetie," Cassidy said while hugging Emily back. "you have changed a lot since your freshman year."

"I know, I am a bit surprised myself." Emily laughed. "Anything you need help with?"

"Well since you mention it, it would be great if you- oh my goodness I left the staff badges at home!" Cassidy frantically said. "I hate to leave, but I have to go and pick up those up, mind holding down the fort for about twenty minutes?"

"Not at all!" Emily said.

Cassidy smiled "You're a savior Em! I will be right back. If anyone asks, just explain that I forgot some stuff."

"Sure thing." Emily replied.

* * *

A few minutes later people started arriving in groups. "Cassidy will be back, she forgot some stuff at home."

"And you are?" a guy snidely asked.

"Uh, I-" Emily started to get nervous at all the people staring at her.

"She was an actor here a couple years back." A girl chirped in.

Emily was looking for the source of the voice. Then a blonde girl approached her. Emily instantly put her face in her hands. "Oh my god." Emily said aloud. It was the girl in the white truck.

"I couldn't hear you for myself, but I'm sure you're an exceptional singer." The blonde said while smiling.

Emily laughed. "I was praying that we would never have to make contact in person."

"Oh come on, it couldn't have been _that_ bad. I'm Hanna." The blonde extended her hand.

"Emily." She said shaking Hanna's hand. "So how did you know I was an actor?"

"I also worked here that year, we never talked but I know you were a great actor, Cass still brings you up." The blonde says smiling.

"Wow I didn't even recognize you, I'm so sorry." Emily said.

"It's no big deal, I was really shy that year, I mostly kept to myself." Hanna reassured Emily.

"So if you're a returning actor, why are you at this lame meeting?" Emily asked.

"Oh, my friend Aria is a new actor this season, so I came to chill with her since she doesn't know anyone yet." Hanna answered.

Emily was caught in Hanna's big blue eyes, her attention was pulled when she saw Cassidy pull up and rush to the tables. "I am so sorry I'm late guys! It rarely happens, but it still does happen. So anyways, let's get down to business!"

After the meeting ended Emily went up to Hanna and asked for her number and she somehow managed to get it.

She went home and ran up to her room. She had a dying urge to text Hanna, but she decided to wait for a little while longer.

* * *

 **To clear confusion, Hanna is friends with Aria and Emily is friends with Spencer and Alison. There may not be much contact between Spence and Aria throughout this fanfic, but they are in it.**

 **If you read this, thank you so much! Like i said, this is my first pll fanfic and I'm kinda bad at writing, but I'm glad you stuck around :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**If there are any grammar or spelling mistakes, I apologize, I wrote most of this on my phone haha**

* * *

it was Saturday morning and Emily went downstairs to see her mom in her uniform. "I thought you had the day off," Emily said. "we had plans.." Emily sat down at the table and sulked.

"I know, Em, but they are low on people at the station today, I was off, but still on call. Why don't you see if Alison or Spencer want to come over." Her mother suggested.

"Yea I guess I can do that, I was still looking forward to today though." Emily sighed.

"Again Emily, I'm sorry. I'll be home in time to make dinner… or maybe we can go out?" Her mother asked.

Emily's face lit up. "That would be great, mom."

Her mom grabbed her keys and opened the front door, "Wonderful sweetie, I'll see you later. I love you."

Emily smiled, "I love you too, mom."

* * *

Emily grabbed her phone and texted Alison.

 **To Alison- SOS, my mom had to go to work and I'm all alone. Wanna come over?**

 **To Emily- Sure I'll be over in 10**

 **To Alison- You're a lifesaver Ali**

Emily went upstairs and decided to take a quick shower while waiting for Alison to get to her house.

Since Alison and Emily have been friends for so long she didn't even bother to knock before going into her house. "Emily!" Alison called out. No answer. "Well that's weird." Alison thought to herself.

She went upstairs and opened Emily's bedroom door and saw a half naked Emily. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry Em. I should've knocked." Alison frantically said.

"It's fine Ali, what's the difference between a bra and panties and a bikini?" Emily said slowly approaching Alison. "To be frank with you Alison, I've wanted to do this for a long time."

As Emily approaches Alison to kiss her, Alison hears an interrupting yelling, "Alison! Alison are you there?!"

"What I- I'm sorry, I spaced out. I'll wait outside." Alison was extremely embarrassed of what she had just imagined. It was no secret that Alison has like Emily for quite a while now, at least not a secret to her and Spencer.

"You can come in now!" Emily yelled out.

Alison walked into Emily's room, "Sorry I spaced out, I've had a lot on my mind lately." And by 'a lot' she meant her huge crush on Emily was sort of taking over her life.

"It's fine, Ali. I know what you mean" Emily reassured. "So yesterday at my meeting for the haunted house, I met someone."

Alison had no idea what to say, "Oh… that's great." Alison blandly stated.

"I know!" Emily excitedly said, "she's really pretty and she has nice eyes and oh my-" Alison interrupted, "Okay that's great for you. I don't really fancy hearing other people flaunt over their crushes." Alison snapped at Emily.

"Whoa… okay Ali. Sorry." Emily was very Confused as to why Alison snapped at her, Emily always listened to Alison drooling over guys, but as soon as Emily talks about one girl, she's the bad guy.

"Sorry Emily, but I think I'm gonna go. I forgot I had an english paper." Alison said.

Emily sighed. "Um… Alright. Bye."

* * *

 **Alison's pov**

Alison got in her car and texted Spencer.

 **To Spencer- Hey spence can I come over? I need to vent…**

 **To Alison- Yea absolutely, see you soon (:**

Alison started up her car and drove to Spencer's house. Once again she just walked in without knocking. "Spencer!" Alison yelled.

Spencer was sitting on the couch and put down her book, "Why are you yelling? I'm right here."

"Sorry I'm just- ugh I don't even know." Alison sat down next to Spencer.

"What happened with Emily?" Spencer asked.

Alison was confused "What? How did you know I was over there?"

"Emily posted a picture of you on her Snapchat," Spencer laughed. "So what did you want to talk about?"

"Well you know how I like Emily?"

Spencer tilted her head, "What? I had no idea!"

Alison rolled her eyes, "Okay, can you not. But anyways, she's talking about some other girl she just met like yesterday and I don't know, I got jealous."

Spencer sighed, "Why don't you just tell her you like her? I've seen the way she looks at you Ali, she likes you too."

"Obviously she doesn't if she's trying to get at some other girl." Alison snapped back.

"So she's supposed to know a girl, whom she thinks is straight, if I may add, likes her?" Spencer asked.

Alison was getting annoyed, "Well no, but still. Plus I don't even know if I'm gay."

Spencer sighed "Alison, if you like her, then you like her. It doesn't matter what you label yourself, if you have feelings for Emily then you do. Gay, bisexual, lesbian, those are all just labels. I don't even know why we have them, you shouldn't have to label yourself just because of who you fall in love with, Alison."

"Damn Spencer, that's deep." Alison laughed, "You're right though. I do like her, regardless of how I label myself. I have genuine feelings for Emily."

Spencer put her hand on Alison's knee, "Then tell her, my grasshopper!" Alison and Spencer both laughed.

Alison stood up and put her hands on her hips, as if she's a superhero "I will!"

Spencer laughed, "Go to her Romeo!"

Alison sat back down, "Not right now though. I need to give it some time."

Spencer smiled at Alison, "Alright, fine. Want to go get some coffee?" Spencer asked.

Alison agreed. As they walked out to Spencer's car Alison saw a girl that sort of matched the little description Emily gave her. "How long has that girl lived here?" Alison asked.

Spencer looked around to find the girl, "Oh she's lived in Rosewood for a long time, but her and her family just moved in. Her name is Hanna."

Alison stopped staring at the girl, "Ah, I see."

"Why do you ask?" Spencer asked.

"I think that's the girl Emily was talking about." Alison said.

Spencer opened her car door and looked at the girl for a moment, "That is a huge stretch, but maybe."

They both got into the car and Spencer drove off.

* * *

 **Emily's pov**

 **To Hanna- Hey, it's Emily. How are you ?**

 **To Emily- I was starting to think I'd never hear from you (: but I'm good, how about you?**

 **To Hanna- I'm alright, thanks.**

 **To Hanna- So question, what does it take to be a friend of Hanna Marin?**

 **To Emily- Well, you have to be pretty and my best friend Aria has to like you.**

 **To Hanna- Well I'm good about making people like me, but I'm not sure about the "pretty" thing..**

 **To Emily- are you serious? You're fucking drop dead gorgeous ;)**

 **To Hanna- Lol, if you say so. Want to hang out later?**

 **To Emily- Sure, when and where?**

 **To Hanna- Your house, at 3?**

 **To Emily- Sure thing!**

Emily got a text that said what Hanna's address was, and upon reading it, she realized that it was on Spencer's street. "That's weird" Emily thought to herself.

Emily spritzed some perfume and then went out to her car she got a text from her mom.

 **To Emily- I got let out early, want to go to the mall and then out to dinner?**

 **To Mom- Yea sure.**

Emily texted Hanna to let her know there was a change

 **To Hanna- Hey I can't make it, my mom wants to go out.**

 **To Emily- Aw I was reaaaaally looking forward to spending time together ):**

 **To Hanna- I'm sorry, we can hang out tomorrow or something (:**

* * *

It was the day after spending a day with her mom, which hadn't gone quite as planned since her mom brought up dating, but not other girls. her mom still wasn't 100 % on board with Emily being a lesbian.

Emily decided today was a good day to hang out so she texted her.

 **To Hanna- Hey, is it okay if I come over now?**

 **To Emily- Sure, Aria is coming over later though. she's spending the night.**

 **To Hanna- Oh okay, cool.**

 **To Emily- Ya, you should spend the night too**

 **To Hanna- Uhhh, idk I'm not big on sleepovers with people I just met**

 **To Emily- Oh come on... we can cuddle (;**

 **To Hanna- Err.. fine, no funny business though lol**

Emily gathered some things and told her mom she was staying at a friends house tonight. Her mom had no objections, so Emily grabbed her keys and left.

* * *

 **Well that is that, next chapter will be coming out soon. This one was done so quickly because I was pretty free today and because I have so many great ideas. I'll be busy studying for SAT's for the next few weeks, but the next chapter surely be done. If you liked this, please leave a review or let me know what I can do to improve my writing, it would be a big help (:**

 **if you want to get in touch, my twitter is fuckingemison**


	3. Chapter 3

**PSA- I'm so sorry that this chapter is so long, there are two lines to help separate good places to stop and to maybe help you keep track of where you were if you stop midway. Enjoy!**

* * *

Emily got out of her car and approached Hanna's door, as soon as she was about to ring the doorbell

the perky blonde opened the door.

"Hey you!" Hanna said as she grabbed Emily's hand and pulled her through the door.

"Hey," Emily said while smiling. "where's your room?"

"Well someone's a bit eager." Hanna laughed. "it's down the hallway, to the left."

As Emily walked in she stopped to look around. The walls were white with fake blood splattered all over two of the walls, posters of boys, boy-bands, and movies on another, and a montage of photos and notes the final one. Hanna's room was quite grand besides the hectic walls. Her bed was a queen

with pink bedding and too many pillows to count.

"Well you seem to be quite the pillow princess." Emily joking said to Hanna as she set down her bag on Hanna's bed.

"I definitely have my moments." Hanna winked at Emily.

Emily sat down on Hanna's bed and got on her phone to text Alison and apologize to for upsetting her.

 **To Alison- Hey Ali, I'm not really sure what I did, but I'm sorry for upsetting you.**

Hanna approached Emily. "You didn't come all this way to be on your phone now did you?" Hanna said while taking her phone.

Emily was confused. "A whole seven minutes?" Emily asked while trying to take her phone back.

Hanna put Emily's phone in her back pocket and sat down next to Emily. "Who is Alison?" Hanna asked.

Emily tilted her head to one side. "One of my best friends…" Emily answered.

"Oh, good. I was starting to worry that you had a girlfriend." Hanna said.

"I am definitely single." Emily smiled. "But, I did just recently got out of a relationship, it didn't end well..." Hanna stared at her as if she wanted to know more, so Emily continued. "We'd been dating for just over a year and I found out she was cheating on me."

Hanna stared contently at Emily. "How did you find out she was cheating?" Hanna asked.

Emily sighed. "Well one night I had asked her to go out to dinner with me but she said that her father wouldn't let her so I just stayed home. Later I had gotten a text from my friend Spencer that asked if Lily, my girlfriend, and I broke up. I just said 'No, why?' and she told me that she had just seen Lily being a little handsy with some other girl at the fair." Emily paused for a second to take a breath.

Hanna put her hand on Emily's. "Are you okay?" Hanna asked.

"I'm fine." Emily replied, putting her hand on top of Hanna's "Anyways, Spencer, being the spy that she is, got a photo of the two together. And that was when I kind of broke. I knew who it was because I had asked Lily not to hang out with her because I saw the way she looked at her, this girl really, really liked Lily. The next day I confronted her about the whole thing and she didn't deny it. She just admitted cheated on me and told me that things weren't the same between us." Emily felt a tear run down her face and quickly wiped it off her face. "She said I had changed and that I pushed her away." Emily bit her lip and looked down, "She's probably right. Near the end of our relationship I became distant because I was going through some stuff."

"What a fucking bitch." Hanna said putting her hand on Emily's thigh.

Their eye contact didn't cease until an unfamiliar voice interrupted the moment. "Babe!"

Emily was extremely confused "Babe"? She quoted.

Hanna stood up. "Yea, that's Aria calls me." Hanna said as she smiled and walked towards her door.

Emily got up and followed Hanna out of the room.

"Who is this?" The small brunette asked.

"This is Emily, the girl I was telling you about." Hanna said as she grabbed Emily's hand and pulled her closer.

Emily felt herself blush. "She told her friend about me?" Emily thought to herself.

Aria looked at Emily as if she was sizing her up. "Oh cool, well I'm Aria and Hanna is my best friend so watch yourself."

"Um okay… Got it. Well I'm Emily. Obviously." Emily was a little off put by Aria's attitude.

"I'm gonna call you 'Kevin' okay?" Aria smiled.

"Uh, alright then- Why?" Emily didn't really know how to feel about Aria.

"I don't know, I've always wanted a friend named Kevin." Aria said.

"Fair enough… I guess." Emily said as she raised her brow.

######################################

As the night went on there was a lot of talk, most of which Emily wasn't involved in since it was mostly Aria and Hanna talking shit about people Emily didn't know.

Emily was sort of scared to even think about getting close to Hanna, it seems like she talked about everyone, like she had something bad to say about every person she knows.

As the night went on, the girls were deciding where to sleep. "I'll take the floor." Emily said.

"No that's where I'm sleeping. Sorry Kevin, I guess you'll have to sleep on the bed." Aria snickered.

Hanna looked over at Emily. "I'm sure that isn't an issue, is it Emily?" Hanna had a cute smile on her face.

"I guess not." Emily said.

Emily went to the bathroom and got changed into some sweats and a t-shirt, as she walked back to the room, the girls were laughing but stopped as soon as Emily was in the room. Emily was a weary about what was going on but ignored it and got in bed.

While she was drifting off to sleep she felt Hanna move her body closer to hers. She went along with whatever was going on and draped her arm over Hanna's waist.

Emily woke up to the feeling of Hanna kissing her forehead.

Emily smiled at the sweet awakening. "You're a sweetheart."

Hanna smiled and kissed her forehead again. "I know."

"Ugh are you guys done?" Aria yelled from the floor.

Emily sat up. "Sorry."

"No need to be sorry, babe." Hanna put her hand on Emily's thigh.

"Babe"? Where did this come from? Emily thought to herself. She didn't say anything though, she didn't want to make this weird by pointing that out.

Aria rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

Hanna got out of bed. "So tonight it the first night of haunting." Hanna grabbed her staff badge. "Are you guys ready?"

"Of course." Emily chimed in.

"Yea, I'm sure this is gonna be a blast." Aria said.

"Well let's go shopping to celebrate!" Hanna exclaimed.

"I'd love to, but I should head home, I have to… um, help my mom with some things." Emily lied, trying to avoid going out.

"Psh, you're lame Kevin." Aria said.

Hanna seemed a little disappointed. "Okay then, see you tonight."

"Later." Emily said.

###########################

Once Emily got home she put her keys on the counter and ran upstairs. Once she got to her door her mom stopped her. "Emily, can we talk?" Emily's mom asked before she could get into her room.

"I'm kind of busy at the moment, mom." Emily said opening her door.

"Please, it won't take long." Emily's mom pleaded.

Emily looked up at her. "Fine, let me just put my bag in my room."

Her mom nodded and proceeded down the stairs.

After she put her bag away she put her phone on the charger since it was completely dead, she left her room. She wasn't sure what her mom wanted to talk about. Her grades were great, she hasn't gotten in any trouble, and her and her friends weren't arguing.

Emily sat across from her mom. "What did you want to talk about?" Emily asked.

Emily's mom took a deep breath in. "You don't still feel distant towards me, do you?" Her mom asked.

Emily knew exactly what she was talking about. When she first came out to her mom, she wasn't very supportive of Emily's lifestyle. Their relationship had gone downhill after she came out. Her dad was fine with it and supported her 100% which led her mom to nearly feeling the same, but since her dad wasn't around much, her mom's support didn't stick.

Emily started fiddling around with the necklace she was wearing. "I- I don't know." Her mom just stared at her which only made her more nervous.

Emily's mom reached her hand out and put it on Emily's hand. "Look Em, I'm sorry for not supporting you at first, I really am, I never meant to make you feel excluded from the family. It was just something I wasn't used to, I didn't understand it. I thought it was a choice you deliberately made… but now I know that's not the case. "

" _I'm fine with gays, but my own daughter being one of… them. I just can't deal with that!"_ Emily vividly remembers the day she came out. She felt her throat tighten and her eyes grow heavy.

"Emily, I love you, you are my daughter and nothing will ever change that." Emily's mom said.

Emily felt a hot tear roll down her face. She didn't know what to say she hasn't had a good conversation with her mom in months and now this. She was blown away.

Emily's mom wiped the tear off her face. "Emily?" Her mom wearily asked.

Emily was still speechless. "I love you, mom." Emily managed to choke out those few words before

she started crying even more. Her mom got up and hugged her. "I love you too, sweetheart. Now if

I'm not wrong, you have to get ready for work."

Emily rubbed her eyes. "Yea, I do."

Emily's mom kissed her head and let her go upstairs.

Once Emily got upstairs, she grabbed her phone, the screen read "Alison: Seven new messages."

"Oh shit." Emily said as she quickly unlocked her phone. She went to the messages and read them.

 **To Emily- Speaking of what upset me, can I call you?**

 **To Emily- Hello?**

 **To Emily- Emily what the hell**

 **To Emily- Rude.**

 **To Emily- Apologize to me and then never reply. cool.**

 **To Emily- Hhhh nevermind then. later.**

All the messages were almost twenty minutes apart, except for the last one, that one came nearly

directly after the one before it.

 **To Alison- ALI I'M SO SORRY, I WAS AT A FRIENDS HOUSE AND MY PHONE DIED AND I FORGOT TO CHARGE IT**

 **To Alison- Seriously, I'm here now, what upset you?**

 **To Emily- Oh now you wanna reply. /:**

 **To Alison- Ali please, I'm sorry ):**

 **To Emily- Yea yea it's fine.**

Emily Alison was lying, she just couldn't figure out why Alison was so upset about her not replying.

 **To Alison- So what upset you ?**

 **To Emily- It doesnt matter anymore.**

 **To Alison- ... Okay then, I hate to go, but I have to get ready for work.**

 **To Emily- Alright. Bye.**

################################

Emily got out of her car and walked towards the front of the haunted house a security guard stopped her. "Do you have your badge?" The big bulky security guard said as he approached her.

"Uh…" Emily started rummaging through her bag. "Yea, right here."

The officer looked at her badge. "Okay, you're good. Have a good night."

Emily put the badge back in her bag. "You too." She made her way to the actor area, or backstage as everyone else calls it, suddenly her phone started vibrating. _Hanna_. Emily answered quickly.

"Hello?" Emily asked.

"Hey are you fucking here yet?" Hanna said with a growl in her voice.

"Ew. What's up with the attitude?" Emily snapped back.

"Ugh. Nothing. Are you here or not?"

"I'm walking to backstage right now."

"Okay. I'll meet you there."

Emily hung up the phone and put it back in her backpack and kept walking. Getting backstage was a long walk from the entrance, a few years ago she suggested having another way for actors and crew to get in so the don't have to walk such a long way, but it was never taken into serious consideration.

When she got backstage she took a deep breath in. The area wreaked of rubbing alcohol, face paint, various types of special effects makeup, liquid latex, and this really horrible smell of rotting flesh that was coming from inside the actual haunt.

Cassidy bought cans of spray that were literally scents like gym locker, rotting flesh, rotting food, etc. It really helps set the creepy, gross haunted house vibe.

When she snapped back into reality she saw Hanna approaching. She fixed her hair and smiled at her.

"What was up with your attitude?" Emily asked her.

"Well Aria was supposed to be in the psych ward with us, but Cassidy moved her to the circus area. So now Aria is a fucking clown and I have to be a crazy person by myself." Hanna said with a frown.

"Aw that is pretty lame, Hanna." Emily tried to console her.

"Emily!" Emily spun around to see Cassidy was calling her. Emily walk towards her and Hanna followed. "Hey, what's up Cass?" Emily asked.

Cassidy smiled at her. "Well first things first, I am _so_ happy you are back!" Cassidy hugged the brunette. "Secondly, we need to figure out where to put you. Since you are an exceptional actor, I'm sure there will be no problem in placing you somewhere, but we have to find somewhere that needs an actor."

Out of nowhere, Hanna jumps into the conversation. "Actually Cassidy, I was thinking Emily and I could team up in the psych ward, we were talking yesterday and we came up with a perfect scene."

 _What the hell is she talking about?_ Emily thought to herself.

"Oh is that right, Emily?" Cassidy asked.

Hanna nudged Emily's side. "Uh, yes, I think you'll be very happy with it!" Emily smiled, showing her pearly white, perfect teeth.

"Well then we'll see how that goes tonight. If I like the act, I'll keep it for the rest of the season."

Cassidy wrote a few things down on her clipboard and excused the girls.

They got further away and sat at one of the old wooden picnic tables. "Okay, so what is your marvelous plan, Miss Hanna?" Emily teased.

"Yea about that, I have no fucking idea." Hanna said.

Emily sighed. "Well shit Hanna." Emily stated looking around trying to think of what to do. "We're gonna have to come up with something good, because _someone_ told Cass we had a great act."

Hanna was blushing because of how embarrassed she was. "I'm sorry, I just wanted you to be in my area." Hanna said, fluttering her big blue eyes at Emily. Emily became almost mesmerized by Hanna's eyes.

Emily shook her head. "It's fine."

Hanna smiled. "Hey what time is it?" The perky blonde asked Emily.

Emily took out her phone. "It is 17:27." Emily said to her.

"Okay, I am extremely unfamiliar with whatever you just used to tell the time." Hanna admitted.

"A cell phone?" Emily teased.

Hanna groaned. "No the '17" bullshit. what the hell does that mean?"

Emily laughed. "It's 5:27. 28 now." Emily told Hanna

"Okay, you should stick with twelve hour time when we're together." She said.

"Sure thing, princess." Emily joked.

"Hey, I like that, you should use that name for me more often." The blonde winked at Emily as she

spun around and made her way over to the makeup tent.

Emily started thinking to herself, _So we all have to be in costume and have our makeup done by 6:45,_

 _in our area's by 7, and guests started coming through by 7:20. That leaves about an hour of free thinking to construct a perfect scene for me and Hanna._

"Hello!? Earth to Emily?" She heard a foggy familiar voice. She snapped out of her trance.

"Emily! AHHH it's been like a whole year!" It was Tyler, one of her favorite actors at the haunt. She hugged him really tight and he hugged her back.

Her and Tyler had an act together his first year, he was a crazy serial killer and she was his victim. Being a victim in a haunted house is not exactly fun, it's hours of being thrown around, falling, getting screamed at, fake stabbed, or other means of hurting someone. There was not a night that Emily didn't go home with new bruises and scrapes while she was a victim.

"How have you been, dude?" Emily asked Tyler.

"I've been awesome! Me and my girlfriend have been going steady for over a year now, I'm in varsity football, and I'm in all honor classes." Tyler seemed so happy about his changes.

"That is great, I'm really glad you straightened yourself out, man." Emily smiled.

When Emily met Tyler, he was failing most of his classes, he had no interest in school, and he was a depressed mess.

"Thank you." Tyler smiled. "Hey, I'm on the chainsaw this season!" Tyler exclaimed.

"Radical, hey, I hate to leave, but I have to get my makeup and costume on." Emily said.

"Oh okay, where are you at?" Tyler asked.

"I'm in the psych ward, with Hanna." Emily replied.

"Hanna... " Tyler said wearily.

Emily raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Just be careful around her, she plays games, and she's fucking good." Tyler said. "But hey, good luck, have fun tonight."

"You too." Emily backed away and she accidentally ran into Aria.

"Good fucking job, you clutz." Aria was holding a paint tray that was now all over her shirt.

"Shit, I'm so sorry." Emily apologised.

"Whatever. Sorry isn't gonna get this stain out of my shirt." Aria said snidely.

"Why would you even wear nice clothes here? It's a fucking haunted house, it's not exactly the cleanest environment." Emily shot Aria a pointed look.

Aria had nothing to say, she just rolled her eyes and stomped off. Emily went towards Jaime, one of the makeup artists. Jaime was medium sized, shorter than Emily and a little more stocky, she had half bright green and half black hair, gauges in her ears, and piercings in her face. Definitely one of Emily's favorite makeup artists.

"Emily! Great to see you again!" Jaime exclaimed as she got up to hug Emily. "Where are you at my dear?"

Emily hugged Jaime back and smiled. "It's good to see you too, Jaime. I am in the psych ward tonight."

"Ooooh fun fun. Wait, we have a straightjacket that no one wants to wear…" Jaime trailed off.

"Uh-oh" Emily signed.

"Emily, you have to wear it, Cass would be so happy to see it go to use." Jaime said with a convincing tone in her voice. "You don't even have to have it fastened."

"I don't know, Jaime." Emily said worriedly.

Jaime walked over to the rusty green seatrain container and grabbed the straitjacket and waiving it around. "C'mon, since when does the dashing Emily Fields back away from a challenge?"

"Oh fine, since I'm sure if I don't, you'll just bring it up everyday." Emily laughed and took the straightjacket from Jaime.

###########################

It was 6:55 and Emily had just finished getting all her makeup on and changing into her costume.

Hanna came up beside her and looked her up and down.

"Well it's gonna be fun to kiss you if your arms are intertwined in that thing." Hanna said to Emily.

Emily felt herself blush. "Don't worry, I probably won't have my arms actually restrained."

"Bummer." Hanna said with a smirk

After Cassidy gave her annual opening night speech, everyone was dismissed to their area.

"Here I'll show you where we go." Hanna grabbed Emily's hand and led her into the dark room.

The walls were padded, with satanic symbols written in fake blood all over the walls, bloody handprints, and blood splatters, there was a rusty metal bed frame, there were four sets of restraints on the bed frame, and there was a thin, dirty mattress, and a metal chair (that kind of looked like a bondage chair) with leather wrist and ankle restraints.

"Well this stuff looks fun." Hanna smirked at Emily.

"Um, sure" Emily agreed.

"So what are we doing, boss?" Hanna asked.

"Well I was thinking we could do a victim thing. One of us gets thrown around or something by the

other. Like i could snap your neck while you are begging for someone to save you. Or I could be like crazy and hostile towards you." Emily stopped to breath. "I don't know, you're the one who told Cass we had some grand idea." Emily used air quotes to emphasize "grand idea".

"Well if anyone is getting thrown around, it's you. I'm too fragile for that. You said it yourself, I'm a princess." Hanna smiled.

"Fine." Emily groaned. She was not looking forward to being a victim again.

###############################

As the night progressed Emily and Hanna decided that Hanna would act like a psychopath and snap Emily's neck once people came in. Then while on the ground Emily would sort of croak back to life and chase the people out of the room on her hands in knees.

It was nearly 11:30 and the night was slowly dying down, as Hanna and Emily were sitting on the bed, waiting for the next guests to make their way through Hanna noticed a cut on Emily's cheek.

Hanna grabbed Emily's chin lightly and turned her head. "Hey, how did you cut your face?" Hanna asked.

Emily felt her cheek. "I have no idea actually, I don't even remember cutting it."

Hanna and Emily jumped up when they heard their sound cue, they got into their places and prepared to do their act.

After they did their act and the guests had passed, Emily stood up.

"You don't know how you cut your face?" Hanna asked.

"Nope, no idea." Emily answered.

Hanna got closer to Emily's face. " _You don't know how you cut your face?"_ She asked again but more intently.

Emily stared into Hanna's big blue eyes. "Nope." She said with a smile.

The blonde got just a little closer. "I'll ask you one more time. You don't know how you cut your face?"

Emily smiled and pulled Hanna into her chest and kissed her deeply. Emily kissed her soft and deeply.

Hanna put her hand on Emily's chest and started to feel her up. "Whoa whoa, easy there tiger. We're still at work." Emily smiled at the blonde.

"Mmm, but I kind of want you now." Hanna trailed off as she kissed Emily once more. Hanna pulled away from Emily. "You should spend the night tonight."

"I'll ask my mom right now." Emily said as she pulled herself away from Hanna. Emily grabbed her phone, just as she was about to text her mom she heard her sound cue.

"Ugh." Emily groaned aloud.

"They are probably the last guests, it's already midnight." Hanna reassured Emily.

They got into their places and prepared to do their act for hopefully the last time.

As the guests started to walk through Hanna grabbed Emily from behind while screaming like a maniac, then she fake snapped her neck. Except this time when Emily fell to the ground her usual reaction wasn't the same.

"Fuck!" Emily cried out.

"Yo is she okay?" One of the guys from the group asked.

"She'll be fine, just go to the next area, sorry guys." Hanna stated.

"What happened, Emily. Are you okay?" Hanna asked frantically.

"I think I dislocated my knee." Emily was panting from the pain. "Grab my phone, it's by my bag."

Hanna ran over to Emily's backpack and searched for her phone, once she had it, she turned on the flashlight and pointed it towards Emily. It was just as she thought, she has dislocated her knee when

she fell.

"Yea… I'm no fucking expert but that is not how my knee is supposed look." Emily barely managed to let out a chuckle.

Emily motioned for Hanna to hand her her phone. She went to the messages and texted Cassidy.

 **To Cassidy- Assistance asap.**

Moments after she sent the text Cassidy and another actor rushed into help Emily out of the haunt.

Cassidy got on her phone and called for an ambulance.

#############################

Emily was lying limp on one of the picnic tables when Hanna rushed to her side. "See what you've done to me." Emily quietly said.

"I'm so sorry Emily! I didn't mean to do anything to hurt you, I'm so sorry!" Hanna choked out as she ran her fingers through Emily's hair.

Emily laughed. "Hey hey, I'm joking, it's not your fault."

Hanna grabbed Emily's hand. "The ambulance should be here soon, although, it's gonna be hard for them get all the way back here."

"Will you hand me my phone, I have to tell my mom." Emily asked politely.

Hanna gave Emily her phone. Emily dialed her mom's number.

"Hello, Emily?" The voice on the other end asked.

"Hey mom.. I dislocated my knee."

"Oh my god, Emily are you okay?"

"I'll be fine ma, just meet me us at the hospital."

##########################

When the paramedics got there they asked Emily all sorts of questions and then lifted her into the ambulance.

"I guess I won't be spending the night tonight." Emily told Hanna.

"I know." Hanna frowned. "Just text me when you can." Hanna went back to talk to Cassidy and the paramedics shut the back door.

After arriving at the hospital, Emily met her mom in a hospital room.

"Emily, How are you?" Her mom asked grabbing Emily's hand.

"I'm okay, just in a lot of pain." Emily.

The paramedics helped Emily get from the gurney to the hospital bed. Emily cried out in pain as one paramedic picked her up from under her arms and the other grabbed her from the ankles. After Emily was on the hospital bed the paramedic told her that she'll be okay and that the doctor will be in soon.

Once the doctor went into the room he was a little off put by Emily's appearance. "So it's October 1st,

why exactly are you in a costume?" The doctor chuckled.

"I work at Warehouse 31, the haunted house here in town." Emily answered. She was in too much pain to joke around or answer with sarcasm.

"Oh, right, my daughter is planning on going there next weekend." The doctor said.

 _Okay, I don't fucking care. Can you just fix me because I'm in so much fucking pain._ Emily thought to herself.

"So before we pop your knee back into place, we'll have to give you an x-ray."

"Okay." Emily said.

The doctor rolled her into the x-ray room. "Are you pregnant?"

"Not a chance." Emily replied as she laughed to herself.

"Just had to ask." The doctor chuckled.

After the x-ray the doctor pushed her back to her room and prepared to pop her knee back in.

"Ready to go?" He asked.

"Let's get this over with." Emily grabbed her mom's hand and squeezed it.

#######################

Emily woke up the next morning in her bed with big bulky brace around her leg. Her mom walked in her room. "Oh I was wondering when you were going to wake up. The doctor gave you some really

good pain pills."

"That explains why I don't even remember getting home." Emily said.

"Yea you were pretty funny last night." Emily's mom laughed. "You kept on blabbing about some girl named Hanna."

"Oops." Emily laughed.

"So you can take off the brace while in bed, but anytime you walk, you need the brace on and you need to use your crutches." Her mom said. "I have to go to work though, I was able to get a few hours off, but it's 12 now, so I really have to go. Love you." Emily's mom kissed her forehead and left.

"Love you too." Emily said.

Emily grabbed her phone and texted Hanna.

 **To Hanna- Hey come over**

 **To Emily- Well that was abrupt, but okay. See you soon."**

 **To Hanna- There is a key to the front door in the flower pot by the door.**

 **To Emily- Ok.**

Emily took off her brace and put a pillow under her knee. She turned on her TV and started watching Law & Order. About 30 minutes later Hanna had arrived.

"Hey loser, it's me." Hanna yelled from downstairs. "I hope you like McDonalds." She said as she got to the top of the stairs.

"Aw you're so sweet. I'll eat it later." Emily said.

Hanna sat on the bed next to Emily. "So we really never got to finish what we started last night." Hanna said in a low voice.

"Do you expect me to be able to do anything in the condition I am in?" Emily playfully asked.

"Well… not you, but I probably can." Hanna smirked at Emily. "I'm no doctor, but I'm sure I can make you feel better." Hanna put her hand on Emily's inner thigh.

"Mmmm, I like where you're going with this, but we aren't even dating." Emily said to Hanna.

"But we will be soon enough." Hanna said she straddled herself over Emily.

Emily was finding it hard to resist Hanna. She put her hands on Hanna's waist and pulled the blonde closer to her face. Emily kissed Hanna deeply, Moving her lips in perfect rhythm with Hanna's. Hanna put her face in Emily's neck and started biting Emily's neck.

"I don't about this Hanna…" Emily said as Hanna was leaving a trail of hickies on Emily's collarbone. Emily had just recently broken up with her last girlfriend and she felt like sleeping with Hanna would just be something she is doing out of stupid impulses.

"You better not leave any marks." Emily growled at Hanna.

"Whoops." Hanna said.

"What the fuck Han-" Emily Hissed before she was cut off.

"Shhhh," Hanna said to Emily as she placed kisses on the brunette's jaw and the corner of her mouth.

"Just let me make you feel better."

Emily couldn't resist Hanna any more, she stopped trying to deny anything Hanna was doing. Hanna kissed Emily again, Emily let Hanna slip her tongue in her mouth. Hanna's tongue was sweeping through Emily's mouth. Emily moaned into Hanna's mouth, Hanna grabbed Emily's wrists and pinned them behind her head. Emily didn't resist one bit.

Hanna made her way down Emily's body, she pulled Emily's shirt off over her head and threw it towards the door. She started kissing Emily's hip bones. Hanna slipped her hand in Emily's panties and started toying with Emily's clit. Hanna carefully pulled Emily's pants off.

"God you're so wet." Hanna murmured as she slowly started pumping her fingers into Emily. The sensation made Emily felt like she was going to explode. It only took a few minutes until her body was rearing up and she was crying out Hanna's name. As Emily was about to come Hanna stopped touching her.

"What… the h- hell?" Emily barely managed to let out.

"I kinda wanna hear you beg for me to let you come." Hanna snidely said.

Emily let out a loud sigh. "I'm not going to fucking beg you to let me come."

"Then I guess you're not going to." Hanna smiled.

Hanna got up and started walking away. "Okay wait, get back over here."

Hanna crossed her arms and stared at Emily. Emily sighed. "Please?"

Hanna walked back over to the bed and straddled Emily again and started kissing her. While kissing

Emily, Hanna slid her hand back into Emily's panties and started fingering her again. Emily was moaning into Hanna's mouth. "Please don't stop," Emily pleaded. Hanna obliged and kept pumping her fingers into Emily. "Hanna, I'm gonna come." Emily barely managed to say.

"Shhh baby, just let me finish." Hanna whispered into Emily's ear. Hanna felt Emily tightening around her fingers and she pressed her lips to Emily's to swallow her soft cries as the brunette's orgasm slammed into her.

"That's right baby, come for me." Hanna murmured into Emily's mouth.

After Emily orgasmed Hanna straddled over her again and kissed her lips once more. "I needed that."

Emily whispered as she sighed.

Hanna smiled at Emily. "Glad I could be of assistance."

"So about dating… we should go out sometime." Emily suggested.

"Uh," Hanna blandly said. She got off of Emily and grabbed her phone. "I have to go… my mom is expecting me."

Emily sat up. "What the hell? We just fucked and you're leaving?" Emily got up and limped to her dresser.

"You're not supposed to be walking without your crutches or your brace." Hanna said.

Emily grabbed a shirt out of her top drawer. "You can let yourself out." Emily hissed at Hanna

"Are you really this pissed just because I'm leaving." Hanna sneered

"Fucking obviously, we screwed and I asked you about a date and you're leaving. That's bullshit." Emily growled.

"Whatever, Emily." Hanna grabbed her purse and walked out.

Emily got back into bed and texted Alison.

 **To Alison- Hey**

 **To Emily- Hi**

 **To Alison- Do you wanna come over or something?**

 **To Emily- Can you come to my house?**

 **To Alison- I'm kind of house bound for sometime. I dislocated my knee last night.**

 **To Emily- Why didn't you tell me? I'll be there soon**

Emily waited for Alison to get to her house. She was going to shower but she decided to wait for Alison to get there and help her.

* * *

"Hey Em." Alison said to Emily.

"Hey, thanks for coming."

"No problem, so what happened last night?" Alison asked.

"Last night when I was doing my act, and when I fell to the ground I dislocated my knee." Emily explained.

"Aw, I'm sorry." Alison hugged Emily.

"Hey, I hate to ask, but will you help me with the shower? I just need someone nearby to make sure I don't fall or something." Emily asked while sitting back down on her bed.

"Yea, no problem, Em."

Alison helped Emily to the bathroom and got her a towel. Emily sat on the edge of the bathtub. "Uh, here's a towel, I'll let you get changed." Alison awkwardly said.

"I'm kinda gonna need help getting into the tub… I can't put all my weight on my leg." Emily said as she looked down at the ground.

"It's alright, I'm here to help." Alison smiled at the brunette.

Alison turned around as Emily got undressed and wrapped the towel around her naked body. "Okay, you can turn back around now." Emily said to Alison.

Alison reached out her arm to lend to Emily for support, Emily leaned on Alison's arm and got into the tub. Alison didn't really make any eye contact while helping Emily into the tub, she didn't really look at Emily at all.

"Thanks Ali, I'll be quick." Emily said.

"No need to rush, I'll be outside the door. Just holler when you need me." The blonde smiled and shut the door.

Emily unwrapped the towel and tossed it on the toilet. She then turned on the water and began to wash her hair. Of course being Emily she started singing Love Yourself, that new song by Justin Bieber.

 _Justin Bieber_ She thought to herself _He's so attractive. Like yea, I'm hella gay, but yea he is. I wonder if he's ever kissed a dude. Probably._

 _Ugh. Why did I let things go so far with Hanna? Tyler even warned me but I still let her. What was he even talking about though?_

Emily her reflection in a piece of the showerhead. _Fucking Hanna. How am I gonna hide these hickies, my mom is going to kill me._

Emily started having random shower thoughts after forgetting to be mad at Hanna.

 _Hey what if dreams are just us experiencing our live in an alternate universe. Wait, the best best way to protect yourself from a Sasquatch attack is to always carry a camera._

 _You know, technically we are all nine months older than our age says we are._

Emily turned off the water and leaned over to grab her towel. "Alison!" Emily called.

Alison jumped up and put her phone in her pocket. "Coming!" She shouted back

As Alison opened the door she saw Emily trying to get out herself. "Emily stop, you're gonna hurt yourself." Alison said reaching out her hand to Emily.

Emily took Alison's hand. "Thanks."

Alison helped Emily to her room and led her to her bed. "What do you want to wear?"

"Just a tshirt and shorts." Emily quickly answered.

"Underwear is self explanatory, but do you want a bra or…?" Alison asked.

Emily laughed. "Nah, too constricting."

Alison opened Emily's drawer and grabbed a white Sum 41 shirt that said "All Killer No Filler", red

Nike running shorts, and a pair or underwear. "Since when do you like Sum 41?" Alison laughed.

"Hey, for your information, I like a lot of bands." Emily said in her defense.

"Mhm, I heard you singing Justin Bieber." Alison chucked and fluttered her grey eyes at Emily.

Emily put her hands in her face to hide her blushing. "Oh my god."

"Here's your clothes Miss. Bieber." Alison said as she handed Emily her clothes.

Emily rolled her eyes and took the clothes. "Thanks."

Alison tilted her head after having a closer look at Emily's chest. "Um, are those hickies on your chest?"

Emily pulled her towel up to cover the love bites. She bit her bottom lip. "Yea…"

Alison was trying to hide her look of hurt. "From who? You aren't seeing anyone."

"Yea, um, they are from some g-girl." Emily said.

"Let me guess. Hanna?" Alison said with confidence. Emily didn't say anything. "I saw your car at her house shortly after I left here."

"How did you know it was her house?" Emily asked, Confused.

"Spencer told me, when I asked who had just moved in."

"Look why does this even matter? It's not like we're dating. Why the hell do you care?" Emily growled at Alison.

Alison leaned against Emily's door. "Because it's not like you to sleep with some girl you just met, let alone one you aren't even dating."

Emily bit her lip. "I was just- I was just missing Lily." A tear dropped from her eye.

"So you go and sleep with some random girl?!" Alison's voice raised slightly.

"Alison, why the fuck does it matter?!" Emily yelled at Alison.

Alison just looked at Emily. Looking as beautiful as ever, a towel draped around her body, her wet hair resting over her shoulders, and no makeup on. Alison bit her lip.

"Why, Alison?" Emily asked once more, with a softer tone in her voice.

Alison was about ready to drop on the floor and cry, but she stood her ground. Emily's big brown eyes were focused on Alison's face.

Alison's throat was tightening and she had butterflies in her stomach, not the good kind though. The ones you get before breaking up with someone, giving a presentation, or who knows, admitting your love to someone who you know won't love you back.

Alison bit her lip. "Because, I- I think I'm in love with you, Emily."

* * *

 **So that's a wrap, of this chapter, of course. Sorry this chapter is so long, I got really into the story and I couldn't find a good spot to split it into two chapters. If there are any typo's or misspelled words, I apologise, as I said before, I write a lot on my phone. I hope you guys enjoyed! Leave a like or review (:**

 **twitter- fuckingemison**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, so after writing two different versions, I decided to go with this one. it's a little more deep and I just enjoyed writing this one more than the other. So, I'm sorry this took a little longer to finish I'm also sorry that it's so long, I've really gotten into writing this a lot more that I was (: I hope you guys enjoy it !**

 **By the way, calls are now in italics (as are thoughts, but those have been since the beginning) & later in the chapter I talk about a drop panel, a drop panel is *usually* a part of the wall in a haunted house that has a fake painting or something that swings in for an actor to stick their face out and scream at people who are walking through. (The actor is in the wall behind the fake painting.) They don't require much physical movement, but they are great for jump scares. That was just fyi so that you aren't confused about what it is. Sorry if that's confusing.**

 **ENJOY!**

 **#############################**

Emily just stared at her, which made it worse for Alison. Alison turned around and opened Emily's door. "I'm going to go." She said as she quickly left the room.

"Alison, wait!" Emily called out. Since Alison kept walking Emily got up and limped to the staircase with one hand holding her towel and the other leaning on anything she could so that she doesn't fall. "Alison if you don't stop I am going to follow you downstairs." Emily yelled to Alison hoping that would stop her.

Alison continued walking. "Why don't you call your little fuck buddy to help you out." Alison said as she continued out of Emily's front door.

Emily jumped when she heard the door slam shut. She limped back to her bed and plopped down on it. She winced at the pain that immediately shot through her leg when she fell on her bed. Emily didn't bother changing into the clothes that Alison had gotten her. She just laid down in her bed and stared at her ceiling. _Where the fuck did I go wrong? Alison was right, I never have sex with anyone who I'm not dating._ Emily took two pain pills and decided to go to sleep.

When she woke up it was nine in the morning. There were a few texts from her mom but none from anyone else. She decided to dial up Hanna.

The phone rang four times before she picked up.

" _What?"_ The voice on the other end asked with a heavy attitude.

" _Hey. We need to talk and I can't drive, so can you please come over."_

" _I guess so."_ Hanna didn't really have any tone in her voice, it was like she was a robot.

 **###############################**

Emily finally got dressed into the clothes Alison had gotten out for her, strapped on her brace, grabbed her crutches, and slowly made her way downstairs. Once she got to the bottom she crutched her way to the fridge to grab an apple. She put the apple partly in her mouth and bit down on, she unlocked the front door, then went to the couch.

Once Hanna got there she knocked on the door. "It's open!" Emily hollered in the direction of the front door.

Emily deeply sighed once she saw that Hanna had taken it upon herself to invite Aria to come with her.

"I kinda had the intention of talking privately." Emily said as she glared at Aria.

Aria shot a dirty look right back at Emily. "I can just drive around then. Keys?" Aria asked Hanna.

Hanna handed the keys to Aria and Aria left.

"What did you want to talk about?" Hanna asked as she took a seat next to Emily.

"That stunt you pulled earlier." Emily said.

Hanna rolled her eyes. "What about it?"

"Do you fucking like me or not?" Emily growled at Hanna.

"Why the hell does it matter? You seemed to enjoy it, a lot. And you definitely didn't ask me to stop." Hanna smirked.

Emily's blood was boiling. "Because I don't fucking fancy going around and having sex with random people who I have no intention of dating. That was fucking ridiculous, as soon as I asked you about a relationship you fucking leave. What kind of bullshit is that?" Venom was dripping from her words as they always do when Emily is as mad as she is now.

"Don't act like you know me, Emily. You have no fucking idea what I have been through." Hanna hissed back. "I… I have a big problem with commitment. I can't seem to trust anyone and I can never fully commit to a relationship. I don't want to get too attached to you because I am a piece of shit, and of course you may not see it now because you like me, but one day you'll realise I am a horrible person, and you'll leave me." Hanna had tears running down her face.

Emily used her left hand to softly wipe the tears from Hanna's face. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you."

Hanna leans up and crashes her lips against the brunette's Emily had never felt someone kiss her so hard and urgently. Emily put one of her hands in Hanna's shirt and the other on the back of her neck.

"Wait," Hanna said as she pushed Emily away. "Aria might be coming back soon."

"Just tell her to go home, my mom can drive you home." Emily lightly says.

Hanna took her phone out of her pocket and dialed Aria's number.

"Hey… No actually, I'm gonna stay behind and help Emily with some things… Yes, homework actually… Her mom is gonna drive me… Um, yea she just got here… Okay, bye." Hanna hung up the phone and looked at Emily who was nervously twirling her hair between her fingers.

"Let's go upstairs." Emily smiles as she reaches her hand out to Hanna.

Hanna takes Emily's hand and follows her up the stairs. Once they get to Emily's room, Emily shuts and locks the door. Hanna pushes Emily's back into the wall and kisses her hard, Emily winced at the pain, but she couldn't help but want more.

In just an instant Hanna found herself against the wall rather than Emily. Emily pinned Hanna's hands above her head as she kissed her, their tongues met and intertwined. Emily backed away leaving Hanna wanting more. Emily grabbed her shirt and pulled her to the bed with her. Emily and Hanna fell on the bed and they continued kissing. Emily was trying to get on top of Hanna but her brace prevented her from doing so.

"Fuck wait." Emily groaned.

"What's wrong, baby?" Hanna said as she sat up with Emily.

Emily was extremely embarrassed by the complication. "I need to take off my brace."

"Let me do it." Hanna said, stopping Emily from reaching her hands down. Hanna started unstrapping each of the velcro straps. Once it was off she threw it on the ground and pushed Emily down on the bed.

Emily laughed. "Was that all a part of your evil plan to get on top of me?"

"Quite possibly." Hanna smiled and attempted to maniacally laugh. Hanna pulled Emily's shirt off over her head.

"You're absolutely adorable, Hanna." Emily said. She pulled Hanna's face close to hers to kiss her. Right before kissing her, Emily managed to turn Hanna onto her back and she climbed on top of her.

"You little shit." Hanna smiled as Emily kissed her, forreal this time. "Aren't you gonna hurt your knee?"

"Kinda just did, but I'll be fine, if it hurts too bad I'll try a different approach." Emily reassured Hanna.

Emily kissed the corner of Hanna's lips, she slowly made her way down to Hanna's neck biting and sucking on her throat. Emily sat up and pulled Hanna's shirt off and kissed Hanna's chest before she slipped her hand under Hanna's back so that she could unhook her bra. After Hanna's bra was off Emily threw Hanna's red laced bra to the other side of her bed. She put her face in Hanna's chest and give her hickeys on her boobs.

Emily backs away from Hanna for a second and makes her way down to Hanna's waist. She unbuttoned Hanna's jeans and pulled them off to see a pair of red laced panties that matched her bra.

"Red is a good color on you." Emily smirked as she went down to kiss Hanna's perfect hip bones. She bit her lower lip as she prepared to slide Hanna's underwear off. Before making her final move she went up to kiss Hanna's heart shaped lips, their lips move together in perfect rhythm. Hanna's fingers tangled in Emily's. Emily used one hand to toy with Hanna's clit just a little bit. Hanna moaned into Emily's mouth. Out of nowhere a sound interrupted the extremely heated moment.

"Fuck." Hanna mumbles into Emily's neck.

Emily pulled away from Hanna. "I should go check that, it might be important." Emily kisses Hanna's forehead right before she hops out of bed.

"Be careful, baby." Hanna says to Emily

"Of course." Emily replies to Hanna as she slips her Sum 41 shirt over head.

Emily grabbed one crutch and made her way down the stairs. One she got to the door she was surprised to see who was at her doorstep.

"I'm sorry for how I reacted yesterday, Emily." Alison says, fiddling with her fingers and not making eye contact with Emily.

Emily runs her fingers through her hair and tucks part of her hair behind her ear. "It's… uh, it's okay."

"You were right, we aren't dating and how were you supposed to know that I liked you? I just, I don't know… maybe we could try to talk about this." Alison suggests.

"Now isn't really the best time, Alison." Emily looks back to the staircase.

"Why? Aren't you just here by yourself?" Alison asks.

"Yea… but I'm doing, uh, homework." Emily says, hoping Alison believes her lie.

Alison clenched her jaw. "You're a horrible liar, Emily. I knew I shouldn't have come." Alison turns around, "I thought you were smart enough to have not taken my advice. Have fun with your little toy." Alison hisses as she walks away.

"Ali wait!" Emily tries to catch up to her, which isn't easy on a crutch.

"Save the lies for some other girl, Emily."

Emily catches up to Alison and grabs her hand. "Alison please, just let me explain."

"Maybe tomorrow. Best to not keep your girl waiting." Alison snatches her hand away from Emily's and gets into her car with, to Emily's surprise, Spencer. _What the hell?_ Spencer looks at Emily and shakes her head just before she drives off.

Emily goes back upstairs to find Hanna still lying in her bed. "Is everything okay? You look flushed." Hanna asks Emily.

Emily takes off her shirt and drops her crutch on the ground "I'm fine." Emily gets back into bed and starts kissing Hanna hard and roughly.

Hanna stops Emily. "Seriously, are you okay?" Hanna asks.

"I've just got some shit on my mind. I'm fine." Emily growls.

Hanna pulls Emily back onto her and they continue kissing. Emily goes back to Hanna's waist and slides her panties off of her. She kisses Hanna's inner thigh, she then sticks her tongue into Hanna's folds. Hanna starts quietly moaning as she tangles her fingers in Emily's hair and pushes her head down.

Hanna's nails are digging painfully into Emily's scalp, but Emily slides a finger into Hanna's dripping wet pussy. "Fuck, Emily." Hanna moans. Emily swirls her tongue around Hanna's clit.

The blonde whimpers as Emily removes her lips and starts kissing up her torso while still slowly sliding her finger in and out. "Don't be a tease." Hanna growls. Emily responds by nipping at Hanna's breast before tugging on her nipple with her teeth before sucking on it.

Emily pulls away to see Hanna's eyes slammed shut with her mouth slightly open as she gasps.

"God, Emily, please…." Hanna whimpers as she places her hand on Emily's neck.

"Please what?" Emily taunts.

"Fuck me, please, harder." Hanna barely manages to choke out.

Emily begins to pump two fingers inside of Hanna. Emily adds one more fingers and begins to go deeper inside of Hanna. Hanna let out a deep moan as Emily started to bite Hanna's neck.

As Hanna reaches her climax she starts to moan Emily's name. "Mmmmmm, please keep going." Hanna feebly says.

"I wasn't planning on stopping baby." Emily says as she goes to kiss Hanna's lips. Emily bites Hanna's bottom lip as she pulls away.

Hanna pulls Emily closer to her, "Make me come and I promise I'll be your little slut." Hanna whispers into Emily's which causes Emily to quiver.

She slams her fingers inside of the blonde, she bites on her nipple which sends Hanna over the edge and she moans very loudly. As she cums, Emily slows down her fingers until Hanna is breathing heavily. Emily kisses Hanna's shoulder before she lies down on the bed next to the beautiful blonde that was drifting off to sleep.

 **##################################**

Hanna was awoken be the brunette lightly shaking her. "Hey beautiful, you have to wake up, my mom is gonna be home soon.

Hanna groaned at the thought of leaving Emily's bed. Emily handed Hanna all of her clothes so that she didn't have to get up and search for them.

"That was the best sex I have ever had in my life." Hanna said as she kissed Emily on the cheek. "I guess lesbian sex is exactly what the internet makes it to be.

Emily pulled away from Hanna. "Have you never been with a girl before?"

"No, I didn't even think I was gay until we kissed." Hanna admitted.

 _Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. She's not even fucking gay. Just a stupid fucking straight girl who wanted better sex._

Hanna put her hand on Emily's face. "Are you okay?" She asked.

Emily took Hanna's hands off her face. "I'm fine. You should get dressed, my mom will be here to take you home any minute now." Emily said blandly.

 **#################################**

After Emily's mom arrived they got in the car and Emily told her mom that Hanna lived across the street from Spencer.

"So Hanna, I've never met you, who are you to Emily?" Emily's mom asked.

"Oh, we're just friends Mrs. Fields." Hanna said with a smile.

"I see, well it's nice to meet you." Emily's mom said as they pulled up to Hanna's house.

"You too, thanks for the ride! Bye Em." Hanna said without even looking at Emily.

 **############################**

Emily said goodnight to her mom and then went to her room.

 _What the fuck have I done?_ Emily thought to herself as she buried her face into her pillow. Emily wasn't sure what was going on with her. She was changing, hurting people she cared about. She didn't feel like herself at all.

After crying for over ten minutes she went downstairs and grabbed a bottle of vodka and made her way back up to her room. Swig after swig she cringed to the horrible taste of the alcohol. _What is wrong with me?_ She kept repeating in her head. She grabbed her phone and put on a playlist that was a compilation of her favorite bands. She sang along to the song _December_ by Neck Deep. _Fuck. I'm singing along to mediocre punk love songs. Who does that anymore?_

Emily got up and wrapped an ACE bandage around her knee, put on pants and a jacket and went outside. She started limping down to her car and drove to Alison's house. She limped to the front porch and rang the doorbell until there was an answer.

With messy hair and her shirt partly tucked into her sweatpants Alison answered the door. "Emily, it's two in the morning, what the hell are you doing here?"

"I uh, I'm not quite sure, I didn't know where else to go." Emily slurred.

"Are you drunk? Did you drive here?" Alison asked with a cautious tone in her voice.

"I only had a little vodka. I'm fine." Emily said while waving her keys around. She took a step forward and her knee gave out. Alison caught her before she hit the ground.

"I'll take those." Alison said as she took the keys from emily's hands. "You're lucky you didn't hurt yourself or someone else. What the fuck were you thinking?"

"Oh thanks, love." Emily put her finger on Alison's forehead and traced a little lightening bolt. "You're a wizard Harry!"

Alison rolled her eyes. "Okay, get in here." Alison said pulling Emily inside.

Emily jerked away. "No! What if you're a death eater? You're not acting like Alison. Alison is mad at me, but you're being sooooo chill."

"Just come inside, you idiot." Alison pulled her inside and helped her upstairs. "Sit on my bed. You shouldn't be walking."

Emily plopped down on Alison's bed. "How do you know? Did Voldermort tell you? Wait! Is this Malfoy manor?" Emily asks frantically looking around.

Alison puts her hand on Emily's thigh. "Hey chill out, Emily. I'm not a death eater and I didn't get any orders from Voldermort. I promise."

"Oh okay, good. Because this looks a lot like Alison's room and Alison's room isn't in the Malfoy manor… I think." Emily tilts her head while looking around. "Okay, so get this, Alison is really mad at me."

"Uh I am Ali-" Alison stops and decides to go along with Emily's storytelling. "Why is she mad?"

"Well, for some reason I messed around with this girl I met at work. I really don't know why I did, like it wasn't bad, but it was a mistake. And I did it again tonight, but Alison came over like when things were happening and I just- I don't know, I didn't know what to say to Alison, because I think I like her back, but I really messed up." Emily started crying.

"Hey, it's gonna be okay." Alison reassured Emily. "I'm gonna get you some bread and water, you are going to have a horrible hangover tomorrow morning."

"Psh, I'm not even that drunk missy." Emily said flipping her hair behind her shoulder.

Alison laughed "Yeah sure, Harry Potter."

Alison walked downstairs and grabbed a big cup to fill it with iced water, then she grabbed a few slices of bread for Emily. As she walked back up the stairs she heard Emily singing. "I will jump right into cold, cold water for youuuuuuu!" Alison leaned against the wall and started laughing.

"What is so funny?" Emily defensively asked.

Alison handed Emily the water. "Oh nothing."

"Oh hey! Alison when did you get here?" Emily said, very excited to see Alison.

"Uh, I just got here." Alison said.

"Oh," Emily took a sip of the water. "Where's the other blonde?"

"A death eater got a hold of her." Alison said staring of into the distance.

"Oh my god! We have to get out of here." Emily jumped up and grabbed Alison's ruler off her bedside table to use it as a wand. "Okay if I use Avada Kedarva I could get sent to Azkaban, but the council will understand because I used it to save us."

Alison took the ruler from Emily. "Okay Miss. Potter, take your seat, no one here is getting sent to Azkaban, I was joking about the death eater."

"Well death eaters are not a joking matter, my love." Emily said, trying to take the "wand" from Alison. Emily stumbled into Alison and Alison, once again caught her.

She stood Emily up and stared into those big brown eyes. She grabbed Emily's shirt and pulled her closer to kiss her. "Wait, you shouldn't kiss me." Emily said pulling away.

"Why not?" Alison said under her breath.

"Because I don't want to upset Alison even more." Emily murmured.

Alison put her hands on the back of Emily's neck. "I am Alison, remember?."

Emily had a baffled look on her face. "Riiiight, I really shouldn't mix alcohol with pain pills."

Alison didn't answer she just kissed Emily. Her lips taste like vodka, and for some odd reason, cherry. Alison had the urge to push Emily on her and kiss her until her lips were numb, but she restrained herself.

"Okay, Em, we should stop." Alison said as she slightly pulled away from Emily.

"But I'm just getting started." Emily groaned.

"Come on, I'll drive you home."

"Can't I just stay" Emily protested.

"Nope, let's go." Alison grabbed Emily's hand and dragged her out of the room.

Emily was quiet most the ride until she randomly starting ranting. "Alison, I really like you. I think. Idk. Did I just say 'idk'? I'm not texting what the heck. But anywhooo, I think I like you. I'm sorry that I slept with Hanna. Twice. We did it twice. Kind of. No we did. Sorry. I just miss Lily. How could she cheat on me. Did you know that she was sleeping with that girl for two months before we even broke up? She was the first person I had meaningful sex with. I was her first, too. Well wait, Grace and I had a deep connection too, but not as deep as me and Lily. How could she just devalue sex like that. It's supposed to be a connection, a way to show love. And she just threw away all the sentimental meanings of sex. I miss her Alison. She gets to be happy with her girlfriend. But why? I was the one who ended up getting heartbroken! I stay up almost every night blaming myself for what she did. She gets to move on and be happy while I'm left behind to be sad all the time. It's not fucking fair Alison!" Emily cried out. At this point, Alison had pulled over so that she could focus on Emily.

"She always told me that she liked how my hair looked like after waking up and that she liked my messy, open-mouthed kisses, because I could never get enough of her. I tried to be neat person for her, and put everything perfectly into place. but there were somethings I couldn't." Alison wasn't sure what to say yet, so she just sat back and watched as Emily poured her heart out to the girl who had broken. "I'm sorry my head was a little too messy for me to figure out where we were supposed to go. I swear I would have, if she had just been patient. Now there is room, I'm better now." Emily had tears rolling down her face and she was just staring at a streetlight. "But she doesn't like girls with messy hair and messy hearts anymore."

"Emily, Lily cheating on you was not your fault. Don't you ever fucking blame yourself for that. You were an amazing girlfriend to her, you did everything for her, you were there for her even when your own head wasn't in the right place. You put her problems before your own. For fucks sake, Em, you put everyone's problems before your own. You are fucking amazing, and don't let that bitch make you think otherwise." Alison didn't know what else to say. She's never been that good at consoling people. "Emily, I'm sorry for making you feel bad. You don't have to apologise to me for sleeping with Hanna. It was none of my business."

Emily wiped the tears from her eyes. "You didn't make me feel bad, I've felt like this for a long time. If anything, you've helped me." Alison could telling Emily was starting to sober up because she wasn't slurring her words as much as she had been before.

Alison started up her car. "Let's get you home. You need to get to sleep." Emily nodded her head and they drove off.

 **###############################**

Emily woke up with a horrible headache. She turned to the side to see a glass of water and two aspirin tablets on her bedside table. She took the aspirin and decided to text Cassidy to ask if she could work tonight.

 **To Cassidy- Hey Cass, I was wondering if I could work later on**

 **To Emily- I don't know Emily, you just messed up your knee, I don't know if working if the best idea…**

 **To Cassidy- Please, I really need my haunt fix (: I could do a drop panel, I can bring a chair to sit on too, Pleaseeeeee?**

 **To Emily- Well, I could put someone with you to stick with you and make sure you don't get hurt. But all of my actors have a place..**

 **To Cassidy- I could bring a friend?**

 **To Emily- Alright, I'll allow it. Ask Mike to give you a ride on his quad to backstage so that you don't have to walk. (:**

Emily called Alison to ask if she'd go with her tonight. The phone only rang one before Emily heard Alison's sweet, soft voice on the other side. " _Hey Alison, I need a friend to go with me to work tonight… Will you come?"_

" _Yea sure, as usual, I don't have anything going on. What time should I pick you up?"_

" _4:30 should be good."_

" _Okay, I'll see you then, Bye Em."_

" _Peace out." Emily hung up the phone._

"Ma!" Emily yelled to see if her mom was around.

"Emily!" Her mom yelled back.

"Can you come here a second?"

Emily's mom walked in. "What's up?"

"I'm working tonight, but before you say no, I'm only gonna be at a drop panel, I'll have a chair to sit on, and Alison will be there to help me out." Emily spit those words out before her mom could squeeze in a "No".

Her mom crossed her arms. "Fine, but if anything goes wrong, you call me, okay?"

"I promise mom. Alison will be here at 4:30 to get me." Emily told her mom.

 **#######################**

Once Emily got backstage she avoided any and all confrontation with Hanna. She walked to makeup and got some scary makeup painted onto her face. Alison stood by and watched in awe as Emily stayed completely still while getting a scary makeover.

"You look great, Em. You truly have a face only a mother could love." Alison said jokingly while helping Emily to a table.

"I could say the same for you, but it wouldn't be as effective because I'm a horrible liar and you are fucking gorgeous.

Alison tried to hide her red cheeks from Emily. "I may be bad at lying, but you're no better at hiding stuff than I am at lying." Emily laughed.

Alison playfully slapped Emily's arm. "Oh shut up."

Emily looked around until she saw Hanna flirting with some other actor, being all handsy with him and never losing her charming smile. She kept staring until Hanna looked back at her. Hanna hugged the other guy and walked over to Emily. "Well you seem to hop from girl to girl pretty fast." Hanna snarled.

"Excuse me?" Alison said.

"Hanna, you don't need to make a scene right now." Emily glared at Hanna.

"Then you and her follow me and we can talk about this like adults." Hanna said.

Emily stood up and motioned for Alison to follow. They stood behind a seatrain waiting for someone to say something. "Well what do you want?" Emily finally said with her arms crossed.

"You fuck with me and then jump to her one day later? What the fuck is that about?" Hanna hissed at Emily.

Emily looked over to Alison. "She's my friend, we aren't messing around. And either way why does it matter? You made it kind of clear we were just screwing around."

"Bullshit." Hanna growled. "I saw the way you guys look at each other. She's head over heels for you and you don't give a shit"

Alison looks down at the ground and bites her lip. _She's right._

"You're wrong Hanna, shut the fuck up." Emily hisses.

"You know I'm right, don't try to deny it just to make yourself feel like the good guy." Hanna says with a straight face.

"You don't know what you're talking about. You're just a bitch who, for some ridiculous reason, wants to ruin me. We never should've fucked and I sincerely mean that." Venom was dripping from each word that came out of her mouth.

"Really now?" Hanna walked closer to Emily. "Because if I remember correctly, it was you who was begging me to let you cum and you who pulled me upstairs yesterday. Even after your _friend_ came over."

"Can you guys just fucking stop? I don't want to hear this." Alison growls at both Emily and Hanna.

"You can walk away and Emily and I can talk about this." Hanna shot a dirty look at Alison.

"You don't tell me what to do. Emily slept with you because she wanted affection. Not because she wanted you." Alison fired back.

"I've gotten further with her in a week than you have in what? Three years?" Hanna said taunting Alison.

"Hanna, fucking stop. You were flirting with some other guy right before you came to talk to me, but I bring Alison and you have the audacity to try and start a fight." Emily can barely restrain herself from completely going off on Hanna.

"Whatever. Fuck you, Emily." Hanna growled at Emily. "Hey, wait, wasn't there a rule about relationships in the haunt? Like a strict no dating policy?"

"We aren't dating, Hanna." Emily says.

"Yea, but we did fool around. I'm sure Cassidy would much rather kick out the actor who can't act because she's crippled than a wonderful actor like me." Hanna said with an overload of confidence.

Emily laughs at Hanna's statement. "Don't be so full of yourself. Either way, you tell Cass, you'll get in trouble too, genius."

"That might be true, but you value this place a lot more than I do. And it doesn't matter what you think of my acting, but you know it's true. You may have been here longer, but you aren't of much use if you can't do anything. So take the rest of the season off and I won't tell Cassidy you and I messed around, while we were here _and_ on our own time." Hanna snarled at Emily. Hanna walked away as if she was giving Emily time to decide.

"She's right." Emily said to Alison as she leaned against the rusty, tan seatrain. "If she tells Cassidy she won't get in as much trouble. And if she does, she doesn't care about Warehouse 31 as much as I do. They haven't become her family, but this place is my life, I couldn't bear losing these people." Emily sighed.

"You can't just let her decide what you do, Emily." Alison tried to help Emily.

"But if I don't do what she said to do, I'll be kicked out. So I have to. Come on." Emily said as she started walking towards Cassidy.

"Hey Cass… I don't think I can act the rest of the season." Emily said to Cassidy.

Cassidy frowned. "Howcome?"

"My knee is killing me and taking my pain meds will take a toll on my motor skills." Emily was sort of lying, she could bear the pain without her pills, but she needed a good reason to leave.

"I understand." Cassidy says as she puts her hand on Emily's shoulder. "Can you at least work tonight? It's Sunday, so it's a slow night and if you need to leave, go ahead and go."

"Yea I think I can." Emily smiled. She turned to Hanna. "Let's see if the 'queen bee' lets me work one more night.

Alison followed Emily as she walked over to Hanna.

"Tonight is my last night." Emily said to Hanna.

"I'm pretty sure I said to quit tonight." Hanna said with an attitude.

Alison stepped in. "Just let her work tonight. You won't even see her and she won't be back for the rest of the season."

"Fine." Hanna crossed her arms. "But if I see you here after tonight, I'll tell Cassidy."

 **################################**

As the night went on Emily scared passersby over and over again feeling kind of bummed that her last night of the season was spent in a wall jumping out for a split second, rather than in the spotlight like she was used to. "What time do you guys close tonight?" Alison asked.

"We close at 10:30 on weeknights, so we should be out by like 11:00." Emily answered. It was only 8:30 and she could tell Alison was getting bored. "Alison…" Emily paused.

"Yea?" Alison looked up from her phone.

"Everything Hanna said was a lie… Well most of it." Emily said.

"Yea I know." Alison bluntly said as she looked back down at her phone.

"Alison-" Emily stopped when she heard guests approaching, she opened her panel and jumped out at them as she screamed. Out of fear the guest punched her.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry." The girl's voice cried out.

"It's fine." Emily replied as she slithered back into the wall.

"Fuck this always happens to me!" Emily said frustrated.

"Are you okay?!" Alison asked frantically.

"Yea, I'm not bleeding… I think." Emily said while feeling where the girl had hit her. "As I was saying," Emily noticed Alison was looking down at her phone again. "Alison, look at me." Alison sighed excessively loud and put her phone pocket. "I like you okay. Don't let what Hanna said affect how you feel about me. Please."

Alison clenched her jaw. "It's not that, Emily. It's… it's all the stuff she was saying about you guys having sex!" Alison put her face in her hands. "I'm sorry."

"I'm uh, I'm sorry, Alison." That was all Emily said. As the next group of people passed Emily just leaned against the wall and let them go by.

 **##############################**

Alison pulled up to Emily's house to drop her off. "Do you need any help?" Alison asked.

"No, I should be fine." Emily said.

"Alright. I'll see you later. Bye, Em."

Emily sat in Alison's car for a second. She bit her bottom lip as she was contemplating whether or not she was gonna kiss Alison. "Later, Alison." She opened the door and walked inside her house.

Emily woke up at 11:35 to the sound of her phone buzzing. It was Alison. Emily answered right away.

" _Hello?"_ Emily said curiously because Alison should be in class right now.

" _Emily we need to talk."_

" _Right now? You're at school."_

" _It's fine, just come fast please."_

" _Alison, what are you not telling me? What's going on?"_

" _Just come." Alison hung up the phone before Emily could say anymore._

Emily wrapped her knee up with her ACE wrap and changed into shirts and her old Rosewood high swim team t-shirt and went downstairs. Her mom wasn't home so Emily grabbed her keys off the counter and left.

Once she got to the school she saw Alison waiting in the front. She was wearing a short burgundy dress with black laced tights topped off with black heels. "God she looks great." Emily murmured to herself while parking.

Emily got out of her car and approached Alison. "What was so important?" Emily asks Alison.

"Come with me." Alison says as she grabs Emily's hand and drags her inside the school. They kept walking until Alison stop and looked around. She then out of nowhere grabbed Emily's shirt and pulled her into the abandoned janitor's closet and shut the door.

"Alison what the hell is going on." Emily asked in a hushed voice.

"Will you just stop pretending that you don't know what's going on and kiss me?" Alison bit her lip waiting for Emily to respond. "Please?" Alison choked out.

Alison was right, as soon as Alison took her hand in front of the school Emily had started making assumptions about where this was leading. Her thoughts became reality when Alison dragged Emily into the tiny closet.

Emily took Alison's chin and brought her lips to the blonde's. Emily kissed Alison hard, she forcefully pushed her up against the wall of the cramped closet. Emily slipped her hand into Alison's dress and groped her breast. Alison slightly moaned into Emily's mouth.

Emily dropped down on the her knees. "Oh ow. Fuck. That hurt." Emily cried out.

"Aw, I'm sorry Emily. Stand up." Alison said as she was about to help Emily back up.

"Do you think I came down here by accident?" Emily devilishly grinned at Alison.

Emily lifted Alison's dress and started kissing her stomach. Just as she was about to pull Alison's tights down, the closet door opened.

"Uhhhh, hey Spence." Emily said nonchalantly.


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, so I know my writing is quite terrible and I'm horrible when it comes to describing things, but I've been reading some stuff over the past few days, so I'll try to incorporate more adjectives and stuff. But thanks for sticking around through my perpetual mistakes and blunt writing. (:::**

 **Sorry this took so long to finish, I've been studying for the SAT and wallowing in my self pity (: love you guys!**

 **trigger warning- self harm, depression, and sexual assault/rape.**

 **this chapter gets kinda deep and i'm sort of sorry.**

 **########################**

Alison slides her body swiftly away from Emily while fixing her dress. "Hey… Spencer, what are you doing here?" Emily asks as she rises from her knees.

Spencer quickly steps in the closet and shuts the door. "Um, I think I could ask the same of you too." Spencer crosses her arms.

Emily dusts off her knees and looks over at Alison who is quietly standing in the corner of the closet. "Well you see," Emily walks over to Alison and puts her hand on Alison's shoulder. "Alison here needed some help looking for her…" Emily looks around then she looks at Alison's blue eyes. "Her contact lense."

Spencer rolls her eyes. "Okay, first off, you're full of shit Emily, you are literally the worst liar in the world. Secondly, I'm not stupid, Alison doesn't wear contacts and even if she did, you wouldn't find a lense under her fucking dress."

"You never know." Emily says in a low voice.

Alison smacks Emily's arm as if to tell her to shut up. "So what were you doing in here?" Alison asks and she pulls away from Emily.

"I came to look for paper towels because there was a spill in chem lab. I didn't expect to find my dear friends trying to fornicate." Spencer furrows her eyebrows at Emily.

"Why are you looking at me!?" Emily snaps back at Spencer.

Spencer opens the door to the closet. "Alison I'm pretty sure you have a class to get to. Go there." Spencer waves her arm out to point Alison in the direction of the classrooms.

Alison rolls her eyes and grabs her bag off the ground and stomps past Emily and Spencer. Emily walks out of the closet when Spencer grabs her shirt before she can walk away. Emily bites her lip and turns around preparing herself for the "mom" lecture Spencer has for her. "What?" Emily sighs.

"What in the hell was that?" Spencer raises her voice which makes Emily cower.

"I- I don't know… She called me and told me the meet her at school, next thing I know she pulls me into a closet and starts making out with me." Emily gently says.

Spencer crosses her arms once again. "You can't be toying with her emotions like this Emily! She fucking likes you, as more than a friend."

"Obviously." Emily says under her breath as she leans against the wall.

Spencer bites her tongue before she says something she'll come to regret. "What about that Hanna girl?"

Emily clenches her jaw at the mention of the crude witch. "We don't talk anymore. She's a bitch."

"That's what you said about Lily and you guys got back together and screwed multiple times before you were officially through." Spencer spits back.

"My sex life is none of you business! Look whatever happens between me and Alison is private. It doesn't include you or anyone else." Emily's blood was boiling inside her. _How dare she bring up Lily._ Emily swallowed hard at the thought of her ex.

"Yes, you're sex life is none of my business. But if you drag Alison into your reckless shit like sleeping around and getting wasted, because you have no other idea of how to deal with your depression, than it is my business because if you fucking hurt her I swear to God, Emily Fields!" Venom was dripping from Spencer's lips as she maintained eye contact with Emily even after she had tried to look away. "You're pathetic Em. Drinking and screwing away your issues doesn't fix them. It puts them on hold until you're alone again. You need help, Emily." Spencer grabs Emily's hand.

Emily's big brown eyes were puffing up as she was trying to hold in her tears. "Fuck off!" Emily hisses at Spencer as she snatches her hand away and storms off.

Spencer shakes her head and rolls her eyes. "You know I'm right Emily, hearing that might have hurt, but you know I'm right!" Spencer yells after Emily. Spences leans against the wall and slides down to the ground. She slides her fingers through her hair. _God dammit I never think before I speak._ Spencer jumps up as she remembers why she was originally out of class.

 **#####################**

When Emily gets home she stomps upstairs and slams her bedroom door shut and flops down on her bed. "Fuck!" She screams at the top of her lungs. Emily sits up and rests her back on the headboard of her bed. She brings her knees up to her chests and cries until she no longer can.

 _Spencer is right. She's fucking right._ Emily never likes to admit someone is right, but she can't even deny it to herself. She's a ticking time bomb and when she explodes she's not only going to hurt herself, but also those who are closest to her. And she's not doing anything to help herself.

Emily's heart is slowly breaking and she can feel every tear at this moment. It feels like she's being kicked in the chest her breathing spikes and her bottom lip quivers and tears silently roll down her face and fall onto her knees. Emily starts pinching her wrists but can't feel anything except the aching pain in her chest. Emily hiccups while crying as she stares blankly at the wall.

All of the sudden Emily's quiet crying is interrupted by the front door slamming open and a familiar voice calling her name. As Emily sees the silhouette she wipes her eyes and tries to calm down. "What the fuck are you doing here, Hanna?" Emily barely manages to choke out.

Hanna approaches Emily and notices that she's been crying. "I just wanted to check on you… what I did the other day, that wasn't cool and I was j- just on lockdown. Are you okay?"

Emily wipes her eyes again and looks down. "I'm fine. Why did you just barge in like this is your fucking house?" Emily spits at Hanna.

Hanna sits on the edge of Emily's bed. "The door wasn't shut all the way… I was just worried. And you're full of shit, I see it in your eyes." Hanna scoots closer to Emily and cups her face. "What's wrong?" Emily doesn't even dare look at Hanna's face and ignores the question. Hanna pulls Emily's face towards her own and forces Emily to look at her. "Please talk to me, baby."

The big blue, soft eyes instantly calm Emily down. It's like as soon as she looks into Hanna's eyes a spell is cast upon her and she feels brand new. Emily shakily breathes in. "I just… I fucking hate myself Hanna. I'm a fucking wreck, I can't even control myself ninety percent of the time. It's like I'm on overdrive." Tears roll down Emily's face as she begins to open up to the blonde. "I'm so sad, Hanna." Emily chokes out before she completely loses it.

Hanna pulls Emily into her chest and brushes her hand through the brunettes hair. "Shhhh, it's going to be okay, Emily." Hanna quietly coos. "We've all been through tough patches, just stay strong. I know you are strong enough to get through this." Hanna kisses the top of Emily's head and rests her chin on it. Emily remains quiet as she sobs into Hanna's shirt.

Emily pulls her head up and stares into Hanna's eyes. "Thank you." Emily feebly says to Hanna.

Hanna pulls Emily in for a kiss as a way to accept her thanks. Emily is hesitant at first but slowly she begins to kiss back. As Hanna puts her hands in Emily's shirt Emily pulls away.

"What's wrong?" Hanna asks worried that she did something wrong.

"I- I can't do this Ali." Emily says. She wants to, more than she'd like to admit to herself. Hanna is irresistible, she has the perfect package, big blue, doe eyes, charming personality, and a perfect body, but if Emily truly wants things to work with Alison she needs to refrain from fucking up more than she already has.

"C'mon Emily, we've done this before. I can help you feel better." Hanna coos gently as she places her hand on Emily's thigh.

"I just can't okay. Not now… not with you." Emily says as she looks down.

Hanna gets a fiery look in her eyes that slightly frightens Emily. "What the fuck do you mean not with me? This better not be about the other fucking blonde!" Hanna hisses at Emily with a true look of resentment in her eyes.

"What? No, this- this isn't about her." Emily stutters as her body starts to tense up.

"You guys fucked, huh? How was it? I'm sure it was nothing compared to how I did you. Was it?" Hanna turned into a completely different person the second after Emily had told her she didn't want to have sex.

"Hanna, Alison and I didn't have sex. okay?" Emily says in a small voice.

Hanna looks into Emily's eyes for a second. "Jesus, Emily you'd figure that you'd give up on trying to lie by now. But nope, you're quite persistent."

Emily doesn't understand, her and Alison really didn't have sex. Maybe they were going to, but they were interrupted. "Whatever, sure. I think you should just leave, Hanna."

"Let me just remind you who fucks you better, Miss Emily Fields." A sadistic grin crosses Hanna's face as she grabs Emily's wrist.

"Hanna stop, please." Emily pleads as Hanna tries to overpower the brunette. "Hanna! You're hurting me!" Emily cries out before Hanna pins her down onto her back.

"You seem to forget who actually knows how to please you. So I'm going to remind you." Hanna whispers devilishly into Emily's ear.

Emily tries to twist away from Hanna but Hanna's grip only tightens around Emily's wrists. "Just fucking sit still and this will be a lot easier."

"Please don't do this to me Hanna." Emily pleads once more as tears roll down her face.

"Look if you just let me do what I want to do you'll enjoy it." Hanna slides her hand in Emily's panties and jams her fingers inside of Emily.

Tears are running down Emily's face and she manages to free one of her hands and punches Hanna in the jaw.

"Get the fuck off me!" Emily cries as she slithers out from under Hanna's body.

Hanna rubs her jaw. "You fucking cunt!" Hanna stands over Emily's bed. There is a sick look of pleasure in Hanna's eyes that makes Emily's stomach churn.

Emily rubs one of her wrist and looks back at Hanna. "Get the fuck out of my house before I call the police." Emily cries out as she backs into the corner of her room.

 **#############################**

Once Hanna is gone Emily runs down stairs as best she can and locks the front door. Still shaky from what just happened she slowly makes her way up stairs. She flops down on her bed, turns on her side and cries into her pillow until she falls asleep.

"Emily!" Emily screams at the sudden awakening. "Emily, are you okay? What's wrong?" Emily's mom asks worriedly. Emily has never freaked out like that just from being woken up.

Emily rubs her eyes and realizes it's just her mom. "Nothing, you just scared me." Emily wasn't lying but she'll never admit to her mom why she was so scared.

Emily's mom furrows her eyebrows but decides to brush the incident off her shoulder. "What do you want for dinner, honey?"

"Nothing, I ate a late lunch. Go ahead and eat without me." Emily says as she lies back down in bed.

After her mom leaves she gets up and grabs a towel and goes to shower. She turns the hot water all the way on and leaves the cold off hoping the hot water will help cleanse her of the filth left by Hanna.

While showering she grabs her razor to shave her legs. Except she pushes the razor down forcefully and slides it up her leg. The consequences are immediate. Blood streams from the long, deep cut she has just opened on her leg. As the blood vanishes down the drain she can't help but to close her eyes and let out a sigh of relief.

 _Yeah, it stings_. _But at least I feel something._ Emily thinks to herself, looking down, watching the blood swirl down the drain. _Something besides hungry. Something besides sad. Something besides afraid._ Emily washes off her razor and places it back on the shower self. _Wierd. I always thought cutters were sick. Sicker than me, even._ But with a single swipe she understands why they do it. Why they like it, even though they hate it.

After the cut stops bleeding Emily turns the water off and exits the shower. She wraps her towel around her body and goes to her room to get dressed and sleep for the rest of the night. It's only 6:30 and she can't seem to fall asleep. She takes two sleeping pills and shortly after she's knocked out.

 **##########################**

A few days later Spencer shows up at Emily's house to apologise for how she treated Emily the other day. "Emily, you have a visitor." Emily's mom says as she moves aside to reveal Spencer behind her.

Spencer goes into Emily's room and slowly shuts the door behind her. "Hey, Em." Spencer says under her breath as she sits down on the end of Emily's bed. Emily stays quiet and pulls her legs closer to herself to avoid any physical contact with the intellectual brunette. "Ali and I have been texting you but you haven't answered either of us- are you doing okay?"

Emily nods her head, "Yea, I'm fine. Thanks for asking."

"I'm sorry for what I said on Monday. I wasn't thinking straight, I just-" Spencer pauses as she notices the bruising on Emily's wrists. Spencer grabs Emily's hand and Emily quickly pulls her hand back and crosses her arms. "Emily, what happened to your wrists?!" Spencer says as her voice quickly rises above a comfortable level.

Emily clenches her jaw as she tries to think of a good excuse until her thinking is interrupted. "Don't even try to lie to me, Emily. Everyone can tell when you're lying."

Emily's mind flashes back to Monday. " _You're a horrible fucking liar, Emily."_ She remembers the pain she felt as Hanna held her down and forced herself on her. "Emily?" Emily shakes her head and sees Spencer waving her hand in front of Emily's face. "Emily, you need to tell me what happened. Did someone hurt you?"

" _Just fucking sit still and this will be a lot easier." Emily can see the devilish grin on the blondes face as she tightens her grip on Emily's wrists._ Next thing Emily knows she is out of bed and running to the bathroom holding her stomach. Spencer jumps up and follows her into the small room. Emily is hunched over the toilet puking her guts out, Spencer rushes over to hold Emily's hair out of the way. She rubs Emily's back as she continues to puke in the toilet. Spencer can't bear the smell or sight of throw up, but she puts up with it because her friend needs her. "It's okay, Em." Spencer coos as she rubs her hand in circles on Emily's back.

Emily pulls away from the toilet and leans against the bathtub. She wipes her mouth and spencer hands her bunched up toilet paper so she can wipe her eyes. "Please talk to me, let me help you."

"I don't want to talk about it Spencer, fuck off." Emily growls at her and sits on the ground with her back against the tub.

Spencer places her hand on Emily's knee and Emily quickly pulls away causing Spencer to think of something the sickens her. "Emily… did someone… hurt you… down _there_?" Spencer prays to whatever God may be out there that Emily says no.

Spencer already knows the answer when she sees Emily's eyes swell up and tears start quickly rolling down her face. "Oh my God. Who was it Emily? Did you call the police? What did they do?" Spencer spits out every question that comes to her mind. She's unable to comprehend that someone would do such a heinous thing to Emily.

"No, I didn't call the police. I can't let anyone else know what happened." Emily covers her face with her hands to cover up the shame she feels. She feels disgusting, used, dirty, and countless other things. "I shouldn't have led her on." Emily says under her breath.

"You didn't do anything! This isn't your fault Emily, please understand that." Spencer begs.

Emily gulps hard before she admits who it was. Should she tell Spencer? What if Spencer decides to take matters into her own hands? No, she wouldn't do that. Spencer has always been a civil person. But her boyfriend is a police officer and her mom is a ruthless lawyer so what if Spencer tells them? "Hanna." Emily finally says, ignoring all the cons of telling Spencer.

"No… She couldn't have. She's such a sweet person…" Spencer says trying to deny that her new neighbor could have done such a vile thing.

"Well she fucking did, Spencer. It- it didn't last long. I was able to get her off of me." Emily says trying to focus on Spencer and not on what happened that day. "She came over to talk, but I broke down because I was thinking about what you said. She comforted me, she helped me feel better. Then we kissed. But I- I pulled away when she tried to grope me and that's when she went overboard. She started asking about Alison and she asked if we had sex, and I said no, because we didn't. But she didn't believe me." The tears hadn't stopped flowing, Spencer handed her more toilet paper and she wiped her eyes.

"I can't believe this. Why didn't you call the police?" Spencer asked.

Emily was hiccuping in her cries, trying to keep cool so that she could explain. "Because, it barely happened. She didn't g- get far… or whatever."

Spencer's blood was boiling. If her friend didn't need her right now, she would be in her car on her way to Hanna's house to kick her ass. "Emily, rape is fucking rape. It doesn't matter what she used. How long it lasted. Or if you're both girls. She violated you, you deserve justice!"

Emily's breathing was unstable and she is hardly able to talk anymore. "Spence, I don't want to. I can't."

"You have to tell someone, Emily." Spencer pleaded.

"No. And you can't either." Emily said with a straight face.

Spencer looks at the ground and fiddles with the threads. "Spencer, promise me you won't. I'm not ready."

Spencer clenches her jaw and agrees, "Fine, as long as you will- when you can."

"I promise I will." Emily says.

Spencer wants to argue over this but she can see that her friend isn't mentally stable enough to push this matter any further. "Okay. Come on, let's get you in bed." Spencer stands up and reaches her hand out to help Emily up.

 **#####################**

It's been a few days since Spencer came to Emily's house to apologise to her. Emily has been basically drowning in liquor, she hasn't been completely sober since the day Spencer came over. With her mom at work most of the time it makes it easy to avoid and face to face confrontation. All she's eaten is junk food and bread. She only leaves her bedroom when she has to puke or use the bathroom. She's also started to cut herself more, only on her legs, but the cuts are starting to get worse.

Emily is sitting up in her bed staring blankly at a wall, constantly taking swigs of her father's scotch. She jumps at the sound of her phone buzzing on her dresser. She just stays in bed and watches it until it stops. She grabs the remote to her TV and turns in on something random just to fill the room with some type of noise. Then she hears her phone buzzing again. She sighs exasperatedly as she gets up to grab her phone.

Emily rolls her eyes as she reads the name on the screen. _Alison_.

" _Hello?" Emily says with an irritated tone in her voice._

" _Emily! I've been trying to get a hold of you for days… actually, since after the incident at school."_

" _Yea. That was fun, huh?" Emily slurs._

" _Em, are you okay? Can I come over?" Alison asks worriedly._

" _I'm- I'm fine ma'am. Can I go now?"_

" _Are you drunk? Again?" Alison is starting to get annoyed with Emily's behavior recently._

" _Are you drunk?" Emily chuckles to herself and falls back on her bed._

 _Alison sighs loud enough for Emily to hear through the phone. "I'm coming over."_

The call ends and Emily lets out a loud groan. She puts the cap on the scotch and swaps it out for a clean t-shirt from her drawer. She then puts on deodorant and waits impatiently for Alison to arrive.

When Alison gets to Emily's she uses the spare key to unlock the door and goes into the house. Once she sees Emily sitting on her bed staring at the wall she walks over to Emily's bed and stands there with her arms crossed. "Well?" She finally spits at Emily.

"What's up, my dude." Emily says nonchalantly.

"Why in the hell are you drinking again? And where is it?" Alison asks as she starts to search for it in Emily's closet.

"Because um, I don't know. I'm just really sad and it helps." Emily admits still staring blankly at her wall.

Alison walks over to Emily and sits on her bed. "Emily, drinking won't solve anything. It only makes it worse."

Emily drops her head onto her headboard. "Okay, but I've tried other things and this works the best for the pain. It won't go away, Alison. I've been sad for so long and I've finally found something that at least makes me forget I'm broken, just for a little bit."

Alison bites her lip as she tries to think of something to say to Emily. "Look, Emilly, I know you're sad and I know you feel like there is no hope, that you'll feel like this forever. But listen, everything heals eventually. Your body heals, your heart heals, your mind heals, wounds heal. Your soul will repair itself, it just takes time. Your happiness is always going to come back, bad times don't last forever, I promise."

Emily doesn't know what to say to what Alison just said, she is almost certain her pain will never go away, but the calm tone in Alison's voice soothes her broken heart and almost makes Emily believe that things will eventually come together. As tears stream down her face Alison scoots closer to her which causes Emily to instantly want to move away. _It's just Alison._ She thinks to herself as she clenches her jaw. _She's not gonna hurt me._

"Let me give you a massage, Em. You seem overly tense." Alison says examining Emily's body language.

"I'm fine." Emily blankly says without looking at Alison's face.

"C'mon, it'll help." Alison says as she puts her hand on Emily's shoulder.

"I said I'm fine!" Emily hisses at Alison as she smacks her hand off.

Alison furrows her eyebrows at Emily, unsure of why Emily is acting this way. She knows she is drunk, but Emily has almost always been a handsy drunk. She looks over at the brunette who is sitting cross-legged next to her. She notices a something slightly showing from under Emily's basketball shorts. "Emily… what is that?"

Emily looks around confused of what Alison is asking about. "What is what?"

Alison quickly slides Emily's shorts up a little bit to reveal the rest of Emily's thigh. Alison's eyes open wide as she lets out a loud gasp. "Emily what the fuck?!" Alison says frantically. Her eyes start to swell up at the sight of the damage her friend has been inflicting upon herself.

"You should go." Emily chokes out ignoring what her friend has just seen.

"I'm not fucking going anywhere, Emily. Wh- why are you doing this to y- yourself?" Alison stutters barely able to believe what she has just seen. Cuts upon cuts on Emily's legs, some, far worse than others.

Emily pulls her blankets up over her legs to hide the cuts. "I don't know, okay? I don't need help, I'm fine."

"Bull-fucking-shit, Emily. You need help, and I mean that in the nicest way possible. This isn't at all healthy, it is the worst way to handle your issues." Alison is trying not to show any anger towards Emily but it's so hard to. Of course she is upset about this, but she has lost someone to suicide before and she's not about to let it happen again.

"You don't know shit, Alison. This is the only way I'm able to cope." Emily snaps back at Alison as she stands up out of bed to look down on Alison. "At least I don't fucking kill myself." Emily murmurs under her breath and throws her hands up in the air.

Alison bites her lip. " _I_ don't know shit? Really? In eighth grade I lost one of my best friends to suicide. That was the worst pain I have ever felt. I locked myself in my room for weeks, avoiding basically any and all contact with everyone. I got so fucking depressed because all I could do was blame myself for her killing herself." Alison was crying but ignored the tears and continued talking. "The worst thing was all the people who acted like they were her friend. They didn't fucking know shit about her. They just saw an opportunity for attention so they took it. While they talked about how much they "cared" about her, "loved" her, and a bunch of other bullshit, I sat at a lunch table by myself, loathing myself, and destroying myself. I was my worst that year, but I held on and stayed strong. I never gave up on trying to be happy." Alison took a deep breath. "Don't you ever fucking put me through that. Don't put your mom and dad through that, Emily. They love you. I… I love you, Emily. Please don't hurt me like that." Alison stood up and pulled Emily in for a hug. Emily just hung her hands by her side until Alison started sobbing into her neck, she put her arms around Alison and hugged her back tightly.

Emily pulls away from Alison to see her red cheeks and puffy blue eyes. "You should sit down." Emily says gesturing to her bed. Alison wipes her eyes with the sleeves of her grey sweater as she sits down. Emily sits down next to her, "Do you want some tissues?"

Alison softly shakes her head no, she stands up and looks at Emily, "I should go."

Emily grabs her hand before she has a chance to walk away, "Please don't. I- I need you right now. And by the looks of it, you need someone right now too."

 **###########################**

Alison woke up the next morning with Emily's arms wrapped around her which gave her an instant feeling of security and comfort. Alison turns to see the Emily sleeping, she looks so blissful when she's asleep. You can't see any anger, pain, or angst. She just looks peaceful. She reaches for her phone to check her time. "Oh shit!" Alison jumps up and accidentally wakes up the brunette.

Emily jumps up too, startled by the sudden movement. "What is it?" Emily asks in a gruff voice.

"School started like an hour ago!" She gets out of Emily's bed and starts searching for her keys.

Emily lets out a groan, "Why don't you just skip today?" There it was again, that low, rough, even a little smoky, voice that Alison really liked coming from Emily.

Alison ignores the question, "You're voice sounds really hot." Alison admits nonchalantly.

Emily smiles shyly and her face turns cherry red. "I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything," Alison turns and smiles at Emily. "it was a compliment."

Emily smiles back at Alison and gets out of bed to help Alison find her keys. "So anyways, why don't you stay here today?" Before Alison can protest Emily purposely lows her voice a little bit, "Please?"

Emily's smoky voice was almost mesmerizing to Alison and her brown doe eyes and messy hair didn't help at all. "Don't look at me like that!" Alison laughs as she grabs one of Emily's pillows and throws it in her direction.

"Psh, rude." Emily says as she catches the pillow. "Okay, if you're not going to skip," Emily throws the pillow onto her bed. "at least let me take you to breakfast."

Alison drops onto Emily's bed, "Ugh, Emily, I can't." Alison whines.

"C'mon, you're already late, you might as well be hella late." Emily says in protest.

Alison rolls her eyes and smiles at Emily. "Fine, I need to stop by my house to get a change of clothes though."

"Woo! Let me get dressed and we'll go." Emily smiles broadly as she hops out of bed to find clothes to wear. Emily picks out a dark red and grey flannel, an old black band tee, loose black jeans, and burgundy hi-top vans. Then she goes to the bathroom to get changed.

Alison looks at Emily when she comes back into the room, "Okay, hold up. Since when are you an Alice in Chains fan?" Alison asks after she sees the shirt Emily is wearing under her open flannel.

Emily looks down as if she had forgotten what shirt she chose. "Well ma'am, I have been an Alice in Chains fan since I was in like seventh grade. Is there a problem with that?" Emily asks with a sly smile.

"Of course not, it's just weird, I've never seen you wear band stuff, or even listen to the music. I thought you liked hip hop and rap though." Alison replies fruitily.

"Well I can totally jam out to J Cole and Drake one day and throw myself into a moshpit at a Bring Me The Horizon concert the next, right?" Emily laughs as she grabs her phone off her nightstand.

"Okay, please don't throw yourself into a moshpit, I like your beautiful face bruise free." Alison says with a twinkle in her eyes. "You might wanna grab a coat or something, by the way. It's kinda cold out."

"Bruises tell awesome stories though." Emily pouts. "Like, look at this one," Emily rolls her pants up to expose her knee. "I got this one when I went on an expedition to the magical kitchen at three in the morning. I was rummaging through the fridge to find treasure when I heard a creak from upstairs. Knowing it was a wild creature, known commonly to me as "mom". So I quickly grabbed a string cheese stick and like three mandarins and ran upstairs. But when I got to my bed I hit my knee on my nightstand. And voilà," Emily waves her hand around the bruise, "I got this beauty."

"Okay, number one, how in the world did you hit your knee on your nightstand if you were getting in bed?" Alison asks trying to contain her laughter.

"I couldn't see very well and I made a slight miscalculation." Emily says as she fixes her jeans.

"Oh I see, now, number two, you could've just said you hit your knee while trying to quickly get back into bed." Alison tilts her head slightly.

"Like I said Miss. DiLaurentis, 'awesome stories'." Emily smiles and winks at Alison.

"You're such a dork, Em." Alison says as she bops Emily's nose with her finger.

Emily smiles at Alison, trying to resist the urge to kiss her. "Are you ready?"

"Yep." Alison says as she grabs her phone.

Emily grabs a light blue jean jacket from her closet and they leave.

 **###################################**

"What are you getting?" Emily asks while skimming through the menu.

"Hmmm," Alison says as she flips the pages. "Over easy eggs, toast, bacon, and yogurt with fruit and granola." Alison closes her menu and gently sets it down on the table. "What about you?"

"I don't think I'm going to get anything." Emily drops the menu in frustration.

Alison sighs quietly hoping Emily doesn't hear. "What's wrong?" Alison asks as she places her hand on top of Emily's. "You dragged me here to get breakfast before school, you have to get something."

"Alright, fine." Emily says while rolling her eyes. "I'll get some chocolate chip pancakes and OJ." Emily says in a tight voice.

"Don't be so salty." Alison hisses. "You need to eat."

Emily smiles mirthlessly, "Thanks for caring, Ali." Emily tightens her grip on Alison's hand.

All of the sudden she hears a group of guys in the table next to them snickering. "Check it out, lesbians." One of the boys, who is wearing a blue Nike tee and Adidas joggers, says barely loud enough for Emily to hear. Emily glares at the group but decides to ignore the comment and looks back at Alison.

"Don't let them bother you," Alison says reassuringly. "They are just stupid boys."

"Yea 'stupid boys' who think girls are lesbians for their fucking amusement." Emily snarls, trying to contain her anger.

After the girls finish eating they sit and talk about their futures, their goals, and their past. It was one of the best conversations Emily has had since she left Rosewood High to do a homeschooling program.

The group of guys get up and start making their way to the front. As they pass Alison and Emily's tables the boy in the blue t-shirt calls Emily a faggot just loud enough for the girls to hear. Emily jumps up out of the booth and grabs him by the collar of his shirt and pushes him into the nearest wall. "Just because I'm a fucking lesbian, does not mean you can use that word." The boy looks petrified and vulnerable. Emily realizes she was causing a large scene so she punches the wall right next to head. "This is a small town, if I ever see you again and you decide to throw homophobic slurs at me or anyone else, I will kick your yuppie ass to the curb." Emily drops him. "I won't miss next time." Emily says with her teeth grit. The guy fixes his shirt and scurries away like a scared puppy.

Emily turns around to see Alison standing out of the booth with her arms crossed. Emily walks towards the table and pulls a twenty and a ten out of her pocket and slams the bills down on the table. She grabs her jean jacket from the booth, "Let's go." Emily says in a stern voice.

Alison follows angrily behind Emily. "Em," Alison calls out but Emily ignores her. "Em!" Alison clenches her jaw because Emily won't answer. "Emily!" Alison rushes up behind Emily and grabs her wrist forcing Emily to stop and turn around to meet Alison's angry eyes. "What the fuck was that about?" Alison hisses.

"It's pretty obvious right? He called me a fag so I got pissed and took matters into my own hands." Emily says in a shrill voice.

"You can't do shit like that, Emily." Alison grabs Emily's hand to look at her knuckles. They are already bruising and bloody. "You're gonna end up getting hurt. Not every guy is just going to let you do that without fighting back."

"I'm sorry." Emily says as she drops her head in shame.

Alison uses her hand to lift Emily's face, "I just don't want anything bad to happen to you."

Emily swallows hard and bites her bottom lip, "I should get you to school."

Alison doesn't say anything back, she's just letting Emily's words soak in. Her voice was still scratchy, Alison presumed that Emily was starting to get sick or she was trying to hold in tears. Alison nods and pulls away and then gets into Emily's car.

Once they got to Rosewood High Alison just sat silently in Emily's car. Finally Alison breaks the silence, "I- I really like you Emily, and I think I want to take this to the next level."

"Alison… I'm not good in relationships. Every relationship I have ends horribly, I'm not good enough for anyone and I'm definitely not good enough for you. Everything that I touch gets ruined." Emily says gravelly.

"That's not true, I know-" Alison says before she is abruptly interrupted.

"No, you don't. Being in a sensual relationship with me is a lot different than being in a platonic relationship with me. You don't understand or know, you couldn't. I don't want to hurt you, Alison." Emily says trying to hold in her tears. She likes Alison too, a lot more than she ever thought she would, but she is not willing to let Alison get heartbroken by her stupidity or careless behavior.

"I-" Alison's eyes were swelling up and her bottom lip was quivering.

 _Fuck_ Emily thought to herself.

Without even thinking Emily leans over and kisses Alison. Once. Twice. She felt the butterflies going crazy in her stomach. She has only felt this way one other time, but even then, it was as intense as it is right now. Alison kisses Emily back passionately and climbs over the centerpiece of the car and straddles Emily.

 _Stop Emily. This isn't helping._ Emily pulls away from Alison but the second after she looks at Alison's succulent lips she can't help but to kiss Alison once more. Emily forces herself to pull away, "Okay, uh, let me walk you to class."

Alison looks confused by the sudden end to the kisses. "Alright. I have history right now." Alison pulls herself off of Emily and fixes her hair and shirt.

They both walk inside and Alison manages to grab Emily's hand, she smiles lazily when she feels Emily's hand tighten around hers. She stops at the door and looks up at Emily.

Emily bites her lip trying to say what she wants to say. "I like you too, Alison, obviously." Emily laughs brittley. "I just want to go slow. I- I always ruin things by moving too quickly. But I like you, a lot and I want this to work." Emily lets out a deep breath, feeling extremely relieved.

"Me too." Alison says as she smiles. She reaches up and puts her hands behind Emily's neck, "I'll wait as long as I need to."

Emily puts her hands around Alison's waist and pulls her in for a kiss. "Thank you so much, Alison." Emily kisses the corner of Alison's mouth and pulls away. "Now get to class you delinquent." Emily laughs.

This was it, Alison saw a little bit of hope. She saw it in Emily's kind, brown eyes. She can basically read Emily's eyes like a book. She can see the sadness that's deep inside of her and she wants to help so bad but she doesn't know how to. There are some people in this world who deserve more than what can be given to them, and Emily was one of them.

 **#####################################**

 **Okay, that's a wrap for this chapter. Sorry if it's bad, I'm not too good of a writer, but I really enjoy it, so I do it anyways. It's like singing, you might be horrible at it, but it's such a fulfilling activity. It makes you feel good or relaxed ya know?**

 **Twitter- fuckingemison**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm not sure what's going to come out of this chapter, I haven't really been planning what happens, it's all just been spur-of-the-moment stuff. So I hope you enjoy (:::**

 **btw- This chapter starts a week or so after where we previously left off. Alison and Emily are taking things slow, but they aren't officially dating. Emily just got a job at The Brew and her boss is Ezra. Also, Emily hasn't told Alison what happened to her, yet.**

 **###############################**

"Would that be all?" Emily asks cheerfully and smiles at the customer.

"No, I think that's all…" The customer smiles as he takes out his wallet, " Well, wait…" The tall red head says with a sly smile, "Your number would be cool too."

Emily laughs humorlessly, "I'm flattered, but I'm not interested… Sorry." Emily says in a low voice.

"C'mon, please? Let me just say, I'm the president of one of the biggest frats at Hollis, I'm over twenty-one, and I've been told I'm great in-." The cocky man says before he is abruptly interrupted by a brown haired gentleman.

"Hey, she politely declined. Now pay for your coffee and leave." Ezra firmly states, putting his hand on the red head's shoulder and leads him to the side.

After dealing with the customer Ezra walks back over to Emily. "Hey, you handled that situation well. If anything like that happens again just let me know," Ezra speaks calmly and slowly and puts his hand on Emily's shoulder, "I'll deal with it." Ezra smiles softly. "Those are just typical frat boys, there always seems to be heaps of them on Friday nights. Just make it through the next…" Ezra checks his watch to see the time, "Twenty minutes and you won't have to deal with rude people until Monday! Yay." Ezra says sarcastically as he does jazz hands.

"Thank you, boss-man." Emily and Ezra share a quick laugh before Emily gets back to work.

Emily looks down at her watch. _4:41. Just nineteen more minutes till I'm off._ Emily lets out a sigh of relief.

Emily hears the bell on the door ring, _Ugh, more people._ Emily prepares to put on a fake smile as she serves the next customer. In seconds her bogus smile turns into a the biggest smile she's had all week. "Alison!" Emily says excitedly, wanting to jump over the counter and hug Alison for as long as she can. She hasn't seen Alison since Monday since she has been busy with work and Alison has been busy with school. "Ugh I've missed you so much, babe." Emily finally says.

"I missed you too, but once you get off we can go do something together." Alison says with a smile.

The amount of joy Emily feels in indescribable and if it weren't for work policies she would jump over the counter and hold Alison. "So ma'am…" Emily says jokingly, "What can I get you this fine evening? It's on me." Emily laughs and winks at the blonde standing in front of her.

"Oh, a tall latte with a smidge of vanilla and chocolate syrup would be grand!" Alison says in a goofy British accent as she straightens her posture and lifts her chin.

Emily laughs and shakes her head, "You are such a dork, I love it." Emily turns around and prepares Alison's coffee. Emily writes "Princess" on the cup with a little heart next to it.

"Alison!" Emily calls out despite the fact Alison is standing right next to the counter.

Alison grabs the cup and reads the name, her cheeks turn a soft pink color and she smiles at Emily. "I'm gonna go sit down and tweet about how sweet my girlfriend is." Alison smiles at Emily and walks away.

"Of course you're going to tweet about that." Emily laughs and watches Alison sit on one of the sofa's in the shop.

 **##############################**

"So, what do you want to do?" Alison asks Emily as she instantly latches onto Emily the second she's off the clock.

"Well, I was thinking we could go to your place and watch some movies. But honestly anything is fine, as long as we are spending time together." Emily smiles as she plants a kiss on the side of Alison's head.

"Okay, glad you're open to options, because I want to take you to dinner, at the Apple Rose Grille. And before you say anything about money, my mom gave me some coupons and stuff." Alison smiles eccentrically at her girlfriend.

"I can go home to change, right?" Emily asks, not wanting to go out to dinner smelling like coffee and pastries. Which isn't necessarily a bad thing, but she wants to look nice for dinner.

"What time is it?" Alison asks.

Emily takes out her phone to check the time, "It is 17:06." Emily smiles at Alison waiting for her response.

Alison breathes out loudly through her nose. "Ok, Em, you know I don't understand that lame ass military time."

Emily chuckles, "It's not even that hard, I mastered it by the time I was eight. It's 5:06."

"Well I wasn't raised in a military family, like _someone._ " Alison laughs as she nudges Emily's shoulder. They are at Alison's car and Alison leans against the driver's side door ."The reservations are for seven sharp, so I think you have time. I'll meet you there?"

"How about _I_ pick you up?" Emily asks with a smile.

"That works perfectly fine too." Alison smiles and leans up for a kiss. "I'll see you later, babe."

"Sure thing." Emily opens Alison's door for her and gives her one last kiss before Alison gets in.

 **##################################**

After some deep contemplation Emily decides to wear a flimsy, white tank top under a dark brown leather jacket, dark blue jeans, and black leather combat boots. She tops off the outfit with a necklace and a nice watch. She sprays on some perfume, grabs her phone and keys and rushes out the front door.

"Mom!" Alison yells impatiently for her mother as she rummages through her closet, throwing clothes everywhere.

"What Alison?" Her mother shouts back, making her way upstairs.

Alison peers her head out of her closet, "Have you seen my jean jacket? I can't find it anywhere!" Alison says frantically as she continues throwing clothes out of her closet.

Jessica walks closer to Alison, looking around in the closet, "Okay, hold on Alison. What's the rush?"

"The rush is that I have a date with Em and she's going to be here any minute to pick me up and I don't have enough time to choose a new outfit!" Alison whines.

"Have you even checked any of your drawers?" Jessica asks as she walks over to Alison's dresser.

Alison lets out a loud sigh, "Yes, mom I didn't find it. Besides, I don't put my jackets in drawers, they'll get wrinkled."

Alison's mom opens the top drawer and shuffles through the various items of clothing, mostly old clothes that she hasn't seen Alison wear in ages. "You mean to tell me that you never put _this_ jacket in a drawer?" Jessica teases as she holds out the jacket.

"Oh my god, mom you're a lifesaver. I swear I don't remember putting that in there." Alison says as she rushes to grab the jacket from her mom.

"Mhm… What are you wearing tonight?" Alison's mom asks curiously.

"This," Alison says as she hold up a short white dress that has a floral design on it. "With that jacket, and my white wedges." Alison puts down the dress and makes her way to her dresser. "And I think I'll wear this necklace." Alison grabs a gold necklace that has three chains and a few charms.

Jessica nods her head in approval, "Well, I see you already have your hair all done up nicely, I'll let you get ready." Alison's mom leave her room and shuts the door behind her.

 _Hair, gorgeous. makeup, on fleek. outfit, stunning._ Alison thinks to herself as she stares at herself in the bathroom mirror. Alison has no shame in admitting she is confident with everything about herself. She has an A+ fashion sense, a great body, and she is a natural when it comes to anything to do with hair or makeup. Although her personality and attitude could use some fixing up, but that's why she has Emily.

"Alison!" Her mom yells, interrupting her checking herself out in the mirror. "Emily is here!"

"Coming!" Alison fixes her hair, grabs her purse and puts her phone and lipstick inside of it and heads downstairs.

Emily is standing in the doorway talking to Jessica about her new job before her eyes catches sight of Alison. She accidentally forgets she is even talking to Alison's mom, "Wow, you look amazing." She says barely loud enough for Alison's mom to hear it.

"She does, doesn't she?" Jessica says. Emily smiles and nods in agreement. "Just make sure she's home by 12:30, okay?"

"Of course, she won't be a minute late Mrs. DiLaurentis." Emily smiles. "You ready?" She asks Alison.

Alison grabs Emily's arm, "Yes ma'am. Love you mom." Alison says and shuts the door as soon as she hears it back.

"You look gorgeous, Ali." Emily says as she stops Alison and kisses her lips.

"You have no idea, the amount of time it took to look this flawless was ridiculous." Alison smiles and kisses Emily again.

"Ali, did you know that you could literally sleep for a week and wake up and I will think you are just as beautiful as you are right now." Emily asks.

"Oh stop it!" Alison says in a brittle voice.

Emily opens the passenger door for Alison and shuts it after she gets in and they drive to the Apple Rose Grille.

As they enter the restaurant they are immediately shown to their seats. Alison takes a seat but Emily stands still as she looks at the table across the room, but not too far from hers and Alison's table. Her stomach is instantly turned upside down by the sight of the blonde sitting at the table.

"Em, what's wrong?" Alison asks as she stands back up and grabs Emily's arm.

Emily forces herself to ignore the blonde sitting on the other side of the room and smiles at Alison. "Nothing, I thought I forgot my phone… I put it in my center console. I'm gonna go grab it." Emily says shakily.

Alison is a little off put by Emily's body language but she ignores it, "Okay, I'll order you a water."

Emily rushes outside and takes her phone out of her pocket and dials Spencers number.

One ring. Two rings. Three rings. "Come on Spence, fucking answer." Emily says aloud.

 _Hey Emily, what's up?_ Spencer asks.

" _I need help, I'm at the grille with Alison and um… Hanna is here."_ Emily says, trying to keep herself calm.

" _Shit, do you guys have to eat there?" Spencer asks._

" _Kind of. We had reservations and Jessica gave us coupons."_

" _Can you just ignore her? Who is she there with?"_

" _I think so… but the second she notices I'm here she will make a scene. I know how she is. And, I don't know, some other guy."_

" _Emily, I have no idea what to tell you… Just try to avoid any confrontation, especially since you haven't told Alison about the thing."_ Spencer says as she emphasizes the word "thing".

" _Alright, I'll talk to you later. Bye."_ Emily hangs up the phone the phone before Spencer gets a chance to respond and goes back into the restaurant.

 _In through the nose, out through the mouth. Fuck these breathing exercises, I will never figure out._ Emily continues to breathe calmly as she sits back down.

"You find your phone?" Alison asks with a smile.

"Oh, yea, it was there." Emily says unsteadily. Her eyes keep traveling over to Hanna's table, she's there with a handsome brunette guy, Emily assumes it's a friend.

"Emily, are you sure you're okay?" Alison asks the brunette.

"Y-yea, I'm fine. How about you?" Emily exerts herself to keep her eyes focused on the blonde sitting in front of her.

"I'm doing wonderful. I'm so glad we got to come here." Alison says as she reaches her hands out to grab Emily's.

Emily smiles and keeps staring into Alison's eyes. That is the only place where she finds comfort. Alison's soft blue eyes, they look so innocent and shiny. Emily hears Hanna's laugh and her body tenses up and her hands tighten around Alison's.

Alison turns around to see what Emily keeps glancing at. She immediately lets go of Emily's hands when she recognizes who it is. "Why the hell do you keep looking over there?" Alison's asks in a quiet but stern voice.

"There's no reason." Emily says hiding the true reason.

"No, you've been acting weird since the second you walked in and you keep staring at her." Alison says trying to get an answer out of Emily. Emily remain silent. She doesn't want to tell Alison what happened but she doesn't want to lie and upset her. "Oh my god… do you still have feelings for her?" Alison says as her voice cracks and her eyes start to swell.

"What? No, of course I don't Alison. I don't like her at all!" Emily says in a hoarse voice.

"I- I don't think I can believe you." Alison stands up and walks quickly to the door.

"Alison, wait!" Emily calls out, chasing after Alison. "Alison, stop." Emily says as she grabs Alison's arm, forcing her to stop.

"What?" Alison hisses at Emily.

"I do not like that snake. I promise. Things just didn't go very well when I ended things with her, and I just get really nervous around her because I'm sort of intimidated by her." Emily sighs with relief. She didn't have to lie and she also didn't have to tell Alison what happened.

Alison doesn't respond, she just rolls her eyes.

"Alison, I swear to whatever all powerful being that may be out there, I don't like her. I like you, ever since we started dating I've been so happy. I'm confident and I now know that I don't always have to be sad, because you make me happy, more happy than I've been in a long time." Emily says with a pleading look in her eyes. She can't afford to lose Alison.

"I- I'm sorry, I just get self conscious… I don't want to lose you." Alison says as she hug Emily tightly, "Emily," Alison pauses not sure if she wants to say what's on her mind.

Emily pulls away and looks into Alison's baby blues, "Yea?"

"I love you, more than just the way friends say it. I love you and I care about you and I need you more than I've ever needed anyone." Alison stops to take a deep breath, "I've always been so confident in relationships, but, with you, I'm so scared that you're going to find someone better and choose them over me. And I want you to be happy, genuinely happy, not just sometimes, but all the time. But it seems like I can't do that, no matter how hard I try." Alison leans against the wall outside of the grille and stares up at the night sky.

"Alison…" Emily says as she moves over to Alison. "You do make me happy, so happy I can't even find adjectives to describe it. There is no one better than you, Ali. And there's no better place in the world but in your arms. You are a kind and compassionate person, yea, people might not think that at first glance…"

Emily grabs Alison's hand and looks over to her, "But you are. You mean so much to me and I could never even think about intentionally hurting you in any way. But just remember this, please, you can't just love away my issues." Alison looks at Emily with a hurt look in her eyes by what Emily just said. "No, babe, please don't take that the wrong way."

Emily bites her lip trying to think of what to say, "You have helped me so much. I am happy, most of the time. I sleep better than I have in a long time, I dream of happy things and my head is mostly full of happy thoughts. But the thing is, I- I'm still depressed and love won't make that go away."

Alison refuses to look at Emily, because she knows if she does she won't be able to hold in her tears. "Then why don't you get help?" Alison chokes out.

Emily leans her head against the wall and breathes out, "I don't know. Because it's easier to ignore the problem than to face it head on." Emily admits.

"Okay, but if you just keep this all inside it's going to eat you up inside. You'll just be making it worse by ignoring it." Alison says to Emily, she knows that is the truth because she has gone through it. "Please get help Emily. You never know where a good psychologist will get you."

Emily clenches her jaw, "I'll look into it." Emily says blankly.

"Thank you." Alison says, she turns her body toward Emily's and leans in to kiss her. "Now, let's go eat." Alison grabs Emily's hand and pulls her to into the restaurant, as the walk in, Hanna just so happens to be leaving.

"Fancy seeing you guys here." Hanna says in a snarky tone as they meet at the door.

Alison rolls her eyes, "Totally. Have a good night." Alison says as she starts to walk away.

"Well hold on a second," Hanna says as she grabs Emily's arm.

"Get your fucking hand off me." Emily hisses at Hanna causing her to pull away.

"When did you guys become an item?" Hanna asks shifting her body towards her friend.

Emily clenches her jaw, trying to refrain from punching Hanna as hard as she can. "It doesn't matter, you can go now." Emily puts her hand around Alison's waist and pulls her closer to her.

"Sure." Hanna says and turns her body towards the exit. "Hey Emily, you should give me a ring once you're tired of her," Hanna smiles devilishly and walks outside. "I know what you like, remember?"

"That's fucking it," Emily lets go of Alison and follows Hanna outside.

Alison quickly grabs her hand, "Do not. Just ignore her." Alison says in a soothing voice.

Emily snatches her hand away and goes outside. She catches up to Hanna and grabs Hanna's arm tightly and spins her around.

Hanna can see the fire in Emily's eyes, and decides to fight fire with fire. "Wow Em, I knew you liked it rough, but this is a new level of rough." Hanna has a sadistic look in her eyes that makes Emily's stomach churn but she stands her ground.

"Hey, you should chill the fuck out." The guy says to Emily as she stands behind Hanna.

"It's fine, Caleb." Hanna says back.

Alison puts her hand on Emily's shoulder, "Emily, let's just go have dinner." Alison says.

"You should back off too blondie." Hanna hisses at Alison, "Let's be real, you're essentially just her call girl. Just like I was." Hanna says and tilts her head and smiles.

Emily doesn't even think before she pulls up her hand and punches Hanna right in the jaw, twice. Hanna stumbles back and cups her jaw. Caleb instantly grabs the collar of Emily's jacket and pushes her into an SUV and punches her a multiple times in the face before throwing Emily to the ground. Alison manages to pull him away for a second but Caleb breaks free and kicks Emily in the stomach.

Hanna grabs his arm and pulls him away from Emily, "Chill out Caleb, she's a girl." Hanna hisses at him.

"You both need to leave." Alison says as she hold a very stuporous Emily in her arms.

Caleb adjusts his shirt and fixes his hair, "You're girlfriend threw the first punch, so don't even think about getting police involved in this." He snarls at Alison.

"Too late for that," A disembodied voice calls out.

Alison turns around and sees the officer standing outside of his car, "Toby," Alison says, she brings Emily to a bench and sits her down. "You sit right here, sweetie." Alison walks over to Toby.

"What happened here?" Toby glances over at Hanna who has obviously been hit, but is definitely in better condition than Emily is.

"That bitch punched my friend, so I hit her back." Caleb hisses at Toby.

Toby looks at Emily who has a bloody face, "You were a little excessive, don't you think?" Toby asks.

"Probably, but I'm very protective of Hanna so she shouldn't have attacked her." Caleb says as he puts her hand on Hanna's shoulder.

Toby grabs his belt and approaches Emily, the others follow slowly. "Emily, are you going to pursue prosecution?"

Emily shakes her head no so Toby moves on to Hanna. "Hanna, are you going to pursue prosecution?"

"Yes." Hanna answers and shoots a dirty look at Emily.

Alison furrows her eyebrows at Hanna and bites her tongue since Toby is there.

"You spit a little blood and are going to have a slight bruise. Emily on the other hand…" Toby pauses and looks over at Emily, "If she changes her mind, your friend is not going to get out of this easily."

"It was self defense." Caleb hisses.

"You weren't the one being attacked, self defense is one thing, beating the shit out of someone is another." Toby snaps back at the guy. "You guys need to exit the property."

The two decide causing more issues wouldn't be wise, so they oblige. Hanna adjusts herself and walks away confidently with Caleb.

"Come on, Emily, you need to get cleaned up." Toby says as he reaches his hand out to help Emily. He leads her inside of the Apple Rose Grille and Alison follows. Inside the restaurant people stare at Emily, but a quick glare from the uniformed Toby causes them to go back to minding their own business. Toby hands Emily off to Alison and they go into the bathroom. "I'll be outside so no one goes inside." Toby says before shutting the door.

Alison turns on the water and grabs a handful of paper towels, "Are you okay?" Alison asks slowly.

"I'm fine." Emily answers quickly. She's embarrassed that she let her anger take control.

"I told you not to chase after her. I don't know why you didn't listen." Alison says to Emily trying to remain as calm as possible while dabbing Emily's face with the damp paper towels.

"I don't know, because you're not my goddamn mother." Emily hisses back at Alison.

Alison pulls away for a second but continues to care for her girlfriend, "If Toby or I hadn't been there to stop him you would've been in worse shape than you are now. Do not give me attitude."

"Once again. Not my mother." Emily pulls away from Alison and grabs paper towels to take care of herself.

Alison grabs the paper towels from Emily's hand and shuts off the water. "Emily, what is your issue? I'm not trying to be your mom. I just care about you and I wish I could've done more to prevent this from happening."

Emily doesn't respond she just leans against the counter and lets Alison clean off the rest of the blood from her face and neck. Emily punches the the granite counter as hard as she can which causes Alison to back up.

"What's wrong?" Alison asks cautiously.

"You were right. I shouldn't have gone after her. Now fucking look at me, I don't even know how I let Caleb get in control so quickly. I'm just so fucking stupid." Emily clenches her fist and punches the granite one more time.

"Stop it!" Alison shouts as she grabs Emily's hand. "Look what you're doing to yourself." Alison and Emily both look down at her bruised and bloody knuckles. "Hurting yourself isn't gonna help anything."

Emily doesn't respond and just lets Alison examine her closely. "You've got blood on your shirt." Alison says blandly to Emily. "Let me just take you home, you still have a little bit of blood coming out of the cut on your temple." Emily silently agrees and they leave the bathroom.

"Is she okay?" Toby whispers to Alison as they walk out.

Alison nods her head, "I think she'll be fine, I'm gonna take her home and help her out. And explain this to her mom. She's not gonna be happy about this." Alison opens the door for Emily and shuts it. "Thanks for your help Toby, feel free to tell Spencer if you see her tonight." Alison says and hugs him.

"Just doing my job." Toby laughs and gets into his squad car.

 **################################**

"Come on, Em, upstairs." Alison says in a hushed voice trying to be as quiet as possible.

Emily walks upstairs and follows Alison into the bathroom. "What are we doing?" Emily asks slowly.

"We are getting you cleaned up. Take off your jacket, please." Alison says softly not wanting to seem demanding.

Emily slides her jacket off and drops it on the floor. "My head hurts." Emily whines, rubbing her temples.

"I'm sure it does. I'll get you some aspirin when we're done." Alison says as she searches the cabinets for washcloths, "Where are washcloths? Or something I can use to clean you up." Alison asks.

"In the middle drawer." Emily answers.

Alison turns on the water and waits for it to get warm before she runs the cloth under it and then brings it to Emily face. She softly wipes the blood off from her face, rinses the cloth, and then wipes the blood from her neck.

"I think you need to take off your shirt…" Alison says reluctantly, "I can leave now though. and you can shower." Alison says.

"It's fine. I'd rather you stay, for as long as you can." Emily answers, she looks down at her boots, "Tonight was supposed to be about us and I ruined it."

"You did not, you made it quite interesting, actually." Alison smiles trying to reassure Emily.

Emily slides her tanktop off leaving her in her bra, pants, and boots.

"Want me to help you take off your shoes?" Alison asks.

"Sure." Emily slowly answers.

"Okay, sit on the counter." Alison un-laces Emily's boots and sets them near the door along with her jacket and top.

Emily stands back up and stares at herself in the mirror. She examines the scrapes and bruising on her face, "My mom is going to be pissed." Emily says under her breath.

"It'll be alright, Em." Alison says approaching Emily, admiring her body. Emily's tanned physique and abs have always been Alison's weakness. Alison turns Emily around to look at her face-to-face, "Look, all you have is a a busted lip, and a scrape there… and there…. and a bruise or two."

"Oh, 'all you have', you're hilarious, shortie." Emily says sarcastically.

"'Shortie'?" Alison asks fruitily, "I am not that short. At the most, I am like three inches shorter than you. Plus I'm wearing wedges right now, so ha!" Alison exclaims.

"Woah, look out world, Alison is _almost_ as tall as me when she is in heels!" Emily says playfully.

"Excuse me, I could take you out." Alison laughs.

"Let's go then, right here, right now." Emily hops off the counter and straightens out and looks into Alison's eyes.

Alison moves closer to Emily in an attempt to get more intimate but Emily grabs her wrists and pushes her into the bathroom wall, pinning her wrists to the wall. "Oh, that was hard. I'm surprised I haven't passed out from exhaustion." Emily says with a sly grin.

Alison tries to kiss Emily but she pulls away, "Will you just let me kiss you?" Alison whines.

"Nah," Emily teases, "I have to get in the shower." Emily pulls away from Alison and watches as her smile turns into an annoyed frown.

"You suck." Alison says jokingly but still upset that Emily wouldn't kiss her.

Emily finishes her shower and calls for Alison, "Hey, Ali, can you get me clothes?" Emily yells behind the bathroom door.

"Sure thing." Alison shouts back. Alison opens Emily's top drawer to grab out some shorts and panties, she then opens the bottom one in search for a shirt for Emily but instead finds empty and half empty bottles of liquor and cigarettes. "What the fuck," Alison says under her breath. Alison clenches her jaw and slams the drawer shut.

"Here," She says as she tosses Emily's clothes on the counter and stomps back to Emily's room.

Emily quickly jumps out of the shower and grabs a towel. She walks into her room and sees Alison sitting on her bed twisting her finger in her hair. "What's wrong?" Emily asks and sits next to Alison.

"Nothing." Alison snaps back.

"Woah, attitude…" Emily rolls her eyes and stands up. "What is wrong with you?"

"I said nothing. Just get dressed." Alison hisses back.

Emily rolls her eyes and gets dressed then walks to her room. "What is your issue right now?" she asks Alison.

"Your bottom drawer is my fucking problem. What the fuck Emily. Do you really wonder why you've been depressed? Alcohol isn't going to do shit to help you. And smoking? You despise smokers and now you're doing it? You are such a hypocrite!" Alison eyes are blazing with anger and Emily is speechless.

"You have no idea what I am going through." Emily hisses back.

Alison rolls her eyes and crosses her arms. "Then fucking tell me!"

Emily sits on her bed and looks down at her feet, "It's not that simple." Emily's voice was quieter and less angry.

Alison sits down next to her, "Em, babe, please. You are hurting your body with this self destructive behavior."

"I don't care what happens to my body." Emily says.

Alison puts her hand on Emily's knee, "You're hurting me too. It hurts me to see you like this when all I want is for you to be happy." Alison tightens her grip, "Please talk to me."

Emily lets out a deep breath, "Hanna… she hurt me." Emily swallows hard. "Not in the break up way." Alison furrows her eyebrows, unsure of what Emily is trying to say. "She took advantage of me." Emily looks down and tears stream down her face.

"Why didn't you tell me this before? Did you call the police? Did you tell anyone who can help?" Alison asks, trying to refrain from driving to Hanna's house and murdering her.

"I was afraid to tell you, I only told Spencer, and calling the police wouldn't help. I'm lesbian, she is straight. There is no DNA and I guarantee the court would take her word over mine because she's straight."

Alison gets up and grabs Emily's car keys, "Where are you going?" Emily asks.

"Going to that bitches house. If the police can't do shit, I will." Alison says in a fury.

Emily grabs alison's arm, "No you're not. Did you not see what just happened when I tried to handle the situation?"

Alison pulls her arm away, "We have to do something!" Alison shouts at Emily.

"No, we don't. It's an open and shut case. There's no DNA, it's been almost a month, and I guarantee if they find out I've been smoking, drinking, and various other activities- such as getting in a fight with Hanna and her new boy toy, they will not find her guilty." Emily sits on her bed, worn out from arguing, fighting, and not sleeping.

Alison sits next to her and lays her head on Emily's shoulder, "I'm sorry." Alison goes to kiss Emily's neck but she pulls away.

"I'm exhausted." Emily says.

"I know, baby." Alison says before leaning in to try to kiss her neck again.

Emily lifts her head and lets Alison kiss her for a second before she turns her head to kiss Alison on the lips. They kiss slowly and passionately for a few minutes before Emily puts her hands under Alison's shirt to pull it off quickly.

Alison pulls away to look into Emily's eyes before continuing to kiss her again. She pulls Emily's shirt off leaving Emily completely topless and Alison still in her bra. Alison kisses Emily's collarbone before Alison shifts to let emily lay down so she can straddle Emily. Alison kisses Emily on the lips and pulls away to grab her wrists, as she looks at them she see's slightly yellow fading bruises. "Are you sure about this Emily?"

"No, I'm really not… I don't know what I can handle." Emily sits up and pulls a blanket up to cover her boobs.

Alison backs up and sits on the bed, "We don't have to do this, only if you want."

"I do, I'm just scared. I really don't know what I can take." Emily said with a sad tone in her voice.

Alison grabbed Emily's hand, "Then we'll wait until you are truly ready."

Emily's eyes dropped to the ground and she refused to look Alison in the eyes. "I'm sorry."

"Babe, there is nothing to feel bad about. What happened to you was horrible. You don't have to rush recovery just because of me." Alison picked Emily's chin up, "I love you, Emily, waiting is not an issue at all, your recovery is."

Alison leaned in and gave Emily a quick kiss in the corner of her lips. "You should get some rest now."

Alison picked up Emily's shirt and helped her get it on, "I'm gonna get home, I have to shower and stuff."

Emily finally spoke, "Wait, can't you stay? You can shower here and borrow whatever clothes you want. You being with me really helps me sleep."

"I'll ask my mom." Alison grabs her phone and sends a quick text and waits for her mom to reply.

 **To Mom: Hey mom, Emily has had a rough night… can I stay the night?**

 **To Alison: I guess so, is she okay?**

 **To Alison: I want you to come home first though**

 **To Mom: Ok & yea she'll be okay. **

"I have to go home first, but I'll be back, okay?" Alison asks before getting up and grabbing her bag.

"Okay, my keys are on the counter. Drive safe." Emily sits up and gives Alison a kiss.

######################

Alison walks inside and sees her mom sitting at the table drinking coffee. "Why did you want me to come home?" Alison asks curiously.

"Well you need to get clothes and shower, right?" Jessica asks.

"Yea. I was going to even if you didn't ask me." Alison laughs and hides the fact that she was lying.

Alison walks upstairs and goes to take a quick shower and puts on a change of clothes. She grabs a bag packs her toothbrush, phone charger, and her makeup bag.

"I'm heading out, mom." Alison says as she gets to the bottom of the stairs.

"Okay, did Emily drive you here?" Her mom asks.

"Oh, no, her- uh knee was hurting so she just told me to take her car." Alison lifts Emily's keys and dangles them in the air. "I'll text you in the morning. Love you."

Just before she shuts the front door her mom says "I love you too."

Alison opens the passenger door to put her bag in the seat, as she's leaning in the car she hears footsteps coming from her driveway. Alison pulls her head out to see Hanna approaching.

"Alison, I didn't know you lived so close. Where is Emily?" Hanna says with a sneer.

"She's at home, where I will be joining her." Alison shuts the passenger door and crosses the front of the car to get to the driver's door.

"What did Emily tell you?" Hanna asks as she walks closer to Alison until she is just a foot away from her.

"She didn't tell me anything." Alison snaps back, "Now I have to go." Alison opens the door to get in.

Hanna grabs the corner of the door and slams it back shut, "Oh cut the bullshit Alison!" Hanna bites back. "Did she tell you I took advantage of her? Because if she did, she's lying through her teeth."

"You're sick. Get away from me." Alison pushes her away and opens the door again.

"No, you fucking listen to me. She was upset and came to me, I know what she wanted, I saw it in her eyes." Alison clenches her jaw to try and contain her anger.

Hanna continues because she can see how well she is getting under Alison's skin "Come on Ali, you know what look I'm talking about. Her big brown eyes get a doey look, she bites her lip, pulls you in for a deep kiss."

"Hanna if you don't shut up, I- I" Alison can't think of anything to say but her blood is boiling and her fists are clenched.

"You know when you're kissing her and she gets so in to it she slightly moans into your mouth- probably not, I mean I'm pretty sure you haven't gotten very far with her." Before Hanna can continue taunting her Alison punches her right in her temple.

"Oh you bitch. You are really going to regret that." Hanna massages her temple as she walks away laughing.

############################

Alison quietly walks into Emily's house and locks the door, when she gets upstairs she sees Emily panicking in her sleep.

"Emily?" Alison gets closer to the bed, "Emily!" Alison shouts as she shakes her awake.

Emily is sweating and panting as she jump up. "I- thanks." Emily turns the other way to avoid eye contact.

"Emily are you okay?" Alison asks worriedly as she sits on the bed next to Emily.

"I'm fine. Just a bad dream." She'd been having a lot of those lately. Mostly they were just of her just reliving what happened with Hanna. But sometimes she'd dream of people in her life dying in horrible gruesome ways, sometimes she was the cause of their death.

Alison furrows her brows, "Emily, you know you can tell me anything, right?" Alison puts her hand on Emily's leg and softly caresses it but Emily pulls away the second Alison touches her.

"Of course I know that, I always have. But it's not that simple. You can't just expect me to be able to open up to you like nothing." Emily gets out of bed to lean against her wall. "I'm not even talk to myself about what happened to me. I can't even accept that it actually happened. I keep hoping I'm gonna wake up and this will all have been a dream, but I know that won't happen."

Alison doesn't respond, she knows what Emily is saying isn't to hurt her, but it's really is.

"In my dream, you and spencer were in my car and I was driving. We were on a busy street and out of nowhere I blacked out. I heard you guys screaming my name but I couldn't come to. When I finally woke up I was in ICU, you guys didn't make it." Emily pauses to collect herself, "For some reason, they showed me your guys' bodies. Both of you were so messed up, I could hardly even tell who was who. It was my fault, but I lived." Emily's eyes were puffy and her lip was quivering.

"Em, I'm so sorry. That's horrible," Alison walked to Emily and wrapped her arms around her, "but it wasn't real." Emily's face was buried in the crook of Alison's neck

"I know but what if-" Alison cuts her off before she can finish.

"Hey," Alison pulls away so she can see Emily's eyes. "it wasn't real, and it won't ever be. If you even don't want to do something, no matter how trivial it is, just tell me. We'll take whatever precautions we need to, to keep you happy and calm."

Alison looks deeply into Emily's dark brown doe eyes and lightly kisses her on the lips. When she pulls away Emily grabs her shirt and pulls her back in and kisses her deeply and hard.

Hungry for more, Emily pulls her towards her bed and pushes her onto the bed and straddles her to continue kissing her.

Alison breaths heavily as Emily makes her way down her neck, once Emily gets down to her shorts she pulls them down so she can kiss her hips.

Alison quickly pulls herself up, "Okay we should stop, like now." She brushes her hair behind her ear, "You are really emotional right now- I mean you just poured your heart out to me and I just don't want you to make a mistake."

"Yea uh, you're right. Thanks." Emily gets up and walks to the bathroom.

"Where are you-" Before she can finish Emily leaves the room. She sighs loudly and falls onto the pillows.

 **##########################################**

By the time Emily wakes up Alison is packing her bag to head home.

"I need a ride home, please." Alison says blankly.

Emily sits up, "What? Why? It's barely nine."

"You asked me to stay and didn't touch me at all!" Alison yells angrily.

"Um, are you fucking kidding? Do you not remember our incident." Emily snaps back.

"Oh right, when you wanted to fuck you were all over me. Then you got all pissed when I told you we should stop." Alison bites back with venom rolling off her tongue.

"Because I'm sick of feeling like I belong to Hanna! She was the last person that was inside of me and I didn't even want her to be. I feel so fucking dirty, no matter how many hot showers I take I feel gross and violated." Emily shouts back.

Alison bites her tongue before she say something she'll regret, "Oh yea, because I was supposed to know how you feel. God why do you expect me to know so much?!"

"Can you just leave." Emily hisses back.

Alison grabs her bag and drapes it over her shoulder, "Fine. I'll walk." She storms out of the room and slams Emily's door shut.

Emily grabs her phone and downloads the app Tinder. She enters a fake name and fake age. _Isabel Fuentes, 20._ Reads her profile.

"That should do." She says aloud to herself.

Within minutes of using the app she has over five matches.

 _no, no, yes, maybe-_ she stops once she stumbles upon Noel Kahns profile. _Well at least I'm not the only liar on here._ She swipes right and is notified that they are a match.

 _Ding!_ Her phone buzzes

 **To Emily: Well, I know we didn't talk much, but I know your name is not Isabel.**

 **To Noel: And I'm pretty sure you're not 23, so what?**

 **To Emily: Oh hey I wasn't hating- what are you doing on here anyways?**

 **To Noel: To be honest, I need to get my mind off some things. You?**

 **To Emily: Same here. I'm throwing a party tonight- I'm sure if you came myself and the booze could help you get your mind off whatever issues you are having ;)**

 **To Noel: Where and when?**

 **To Emily: 5th and Cherry Street, 9:30**

 **To Noel: I'll be there :)**

 **#########################################**

 **so that's that, wasn't sure how to end it, sorry.**

 **this was a really long chapter, my apologies. hope you enjoyed it though :)**

 **twitter- fuckingemison**


End file.
